The Plot
by aaangelus
Summary: Wolfram and Hart are sick of Angel, and they want him gone.  So how far are they willing to go to get rid of him.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: NC-17, for sex, and a little torture later on.  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them, as well as the WB and FOX.  
Spoilers: Just after season 4 of Buffy and 1 of Angel.  
Author's note: Wow two stories in one day, yup. And again this is a very old story of mine, in fact this is by second fic, yes I also have found the first one, but this one is ready for now, it had been proofed so I feel better about posting the first chapter, I'll look through it, and check my first fic ever, and when it is good and ready I'll be posting them as soon as I can, yeah they are both finished so expect updates soon. Just a warning I think they aren't as good as the Hated End but I'll let you be the judge of that. Again I wrote these during Angel season one, so keep that in mind when reading it. And if there are any mistakes with spelling and grammar sorry, I have just only found them, and they were proofed as I said before, and I just when through it but only once, so please forgive me if they are some mistakes. It's just I didn't want to leave you with nothing, and since I haven't updated in a while I wanted to give you something to read while you wait for the Hated End.  
Feedback: Please.

The Plot

"Lindsey, Angel has proved to be more trouble than we have first thought.  
Our clients are worried about him. We can't have him running around  
killing, and destroying all of our clients, it's bad for business." Holland  
said.

"I know sir. But all of our attempts at eliminating him have backfired. He  
seems to be indestructible." Lindsey answered.

"No one is indestructible. There has to be a way to kill him, or at least  
make him forget about us." Holland replied

"There is one-way sir, but I don't know if it'll be of any help to us.  
Angel was never the cooperative type, or the predictable type for that  
matter we don't know what he'll do."

"What are you talking about, we don't need his help, we just need him out of  
the way"

"We could take his soul away" Lindsey clarified.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir Angel has a soul. To punish him the gypsies gave him his soul back.  
But instead they are punishing us and all the other demons. The gypsies  
gave him the soul as a punishment for killing their favorite girl a hundred  
and two years ago, just around the turn of the last century. For a hundred  
and forty five years he was believed to be the worst demon in history. He  
was known as the demon with the angelic face, the Scourge of Europe. He had  
killed and murdered more people, more demons, and more slayers than anyone  
in history. In only 145 years he has done more damage to mankind that any  
demon that walked the face of the earth. Demons feared him, and respected  
him. He was the measuring stick for all demon kind, in cruelty and  
devastation."

"So they gave him a soul"

"Correct. And for almost a hundred years no one heard of him, until he  
appeared in Sunnydale, the Hellmouth to help the new Slayer. He fell in  
love with her, and on the night of her seventeenth birthday they consummated  
their relationship. Which allowing him a moment of true happiness, that  
activated a clause in his curse, brining back the demon to take control of  
the body."

"So you are suggesting that we get him laid."

"I'm not sure that will do it, it appears that he has to love the person for  
that to happen, and from his profile he really isn't looking to get laid.  
But there has been an attempt to bring back Angelus using some magic of  
sorts. The Mayor of Sunnydale made the attempt a year ago. He wanted the  
Slayer out of the way and he knew his best chance was Angelus. But as you  
know the attempt had failed." Lindsey said.

"So you are suggesting we bring him back, why haven't we done that already?"

"Like I just said sir Angelus is unpredictable, he could be more trouble  
than Angel could. From what we know of Angelus is way more powerful than  
Angel when he is in control. He had never lost a battle. Except with the  
current Slayer, and that had its circumstances. He was being given his soul  
back, or the Slayer would have been dead and the world would be in hell.  
From what we know about the curse, it makes Angelus a little confused and  
disoriented before the soul takes full control. He had the Slayer backed up  
against the wall after disarming her. Our belief is that the curse started  
kicking in just then allowing the Slayer to take advantage of the situation  
sending him to hell. He had a number of chances to kill her before then,  
but he never acted on them. As I said before he is unpredictable, and he  
never uses the same trick twice, that is why he has lived that long, no  
other vampire has done what he has and lived that long. But in his return a  
few years back he used the same games he used once before. He turned a  
vampire named Drusilla after killing her family and friends. He was trying  
the same trick on the Slayer, our belief is that he wanted to turn her  
eventually, he never wanted her dead, or she would have been only minutes  
after he turned. No Slayer he ever faced was even close to killing him."

"Then do it and use the information about the watcher's council new weapon  
against his Slayer to keep him from killing us all, or any other means. And  
Lindsey make sure he can't get that soul back again."

"Yes sir" With that Lindsey left the office to prepare for his mission.

Angel turned around delivering a hard punch in the face of the last vampire  
that was still around. "Are all of you this dumb, I just killed five of  
your friends, and you still think you can take me by yourself" With that  
said Angel reached for the last stake impaling it in to the vampire's heart.  
Angel just stood up trying to clean himself form the dust when he felt it  
again, Angel fell to the ground with a shout. He could feel his heart being  
ripped form his body, he know that feeling it meant Angelus would be making  
an appearance.

At the same time Angel fell down Cordelia did the same thing, her head  
almost exploding with the vision. Almost as soon as she was on the ground  
Wesley was at her side. He held her until it was over then he walked around  
the disk and got her a few pills for her headache.

She just looked at him and took the pills from his hand and downed them with  
the glass of water on her disk. "What was it Cordelia?" Wesley asked.

"We have got trouble, we got get out of here now. Angelus is back, and in  
not so curse me again way, he is here to stay, we have to go to Sunnydale,  
he is after her again." Cordelia just looked at Wesley who seemed to lose  
his motor functions for the moment. "Wesley we don't have time, he gets  
here and we are dead. We got tell the gang. His next stop is Sunnydale."  
With that said she headed for the door with Wesley right behind her.

"Cordelia we are almost there you have to tell me what you saw. I need to  
know so we'll be on the same page when we tell them" Wesley tried to reason  
with her to tell him what happened.

"It isn't what you think Wes, he didn't fuck anyone. It was some kinda  
magic I don't know, but we don't have the option to give it back to him.  
Angelus is here to stay. All I got was that he was fighting and then his  
soul was gone. I got the feeling that he'll be heading to Sunnydale  
eventually. I also got that nothing is going to give it back to him. Oooh  
God Wesley, what are we going to do?" She said with a sob. Angel wasn't  
only her boss, he was her best friend, she didn't want to lose him, he was  
there for her when no one else was, and she loved him like an older brother.

"I don't know Cordy, I really don't know. We have to see what they want to  
do. I would hate to kill him after all that he's done for us" Wesley  
couldn't hide the sadness in his voice, he know what the group in Sunnydale  
would want to do. He knew that before he would have counted on Buffy to  
defend him, or at least convince the others that there was a way to save  
him. But after that little scene in the police station he was sure she  
wouldn't just want to kill him on site. He also knew that if she didn't  
kill him or if they couldn't somehow find a way to get him back that they  
will all be dead. What Angelus did last time was only a child's play  
compared to what he is capable of. And he is sure that this time he will  
not underestimate his opponent.

"Shhh, Cordy we will find a way to bring him back don't cry, we always find  
a way" Wesley tried to reassure her and himself.

"Yes Wesley, we we caan't give up on him now, we just can't" Cordelia said  
between sobs.

"We are here Cordy" Wesley said not being able to say anything more he knows  
that the next few hours will determine the fate of their only friend.

"I can't believe them, not even a welcome home party for their fucken boss"  
Angelus said walking into his office.

"I hope we're good enough" Lindsey said standing in the middle of Angel's  
office.

Angelus just looked at him. And the moment Lindsey locked eyes with him, he  
knew who exactly he was dealing with, he knew that everything he learned  
about Angelus was probably underestimated of what this demon is capable of.  
"I'm assuming I have you to thank for this" Angelus said starching his arms  
and turning them around, as if he was feeling the extent of his control over  
his body.

Lindsey realized that it was a trick; he had dealt with demons enough to  
know not to fall for it. "My lord you need not to thank us for this. We  
are happy to serve you."

"Good one, serve huh?" Angelus appeared to think about it for a minuet.  
"What have you got to offer me, and what makes you think I will give you the  
honor?" Angelus asked him again.

"Because we are honored by serving you my lord, and we also have a peace  
offering for you my lord" With that a man walked in with two struggling  
blond girls that appeared to be nineteen years old.

"At least you know your manners" Angelus grabbed the first girl and sank his  
fangs in to her, moments later he was done with both girls.

"What else do you have for me?" Angelus said with a smirk in his face he  
could get use to humans serving him, specially those they were better and  
smarter than the minions he had over the years.

"Anything you want my lord, we have the resources to provide you with  
anything you desire" Lindsey said very happy with how this is going, but he  
didn't dare show it, knowing that the moment Angelus didn't like a thing he  
said or the tone he said it in, he would be dead.

"I want everything," Angelus said

"And you shell have it my lord" Lindsey replayed.

"But at the moment I need two books, and I need the original books , none of  
the new shit."

"What are they? And we will get them to you anytime you want" Lindsey  
offered.

"One of them is called Al-Gazaliy, the other one is Shams Al-Marif." Angelus  
said in fluent Arabic. "These two books contain the most powerful magic  
ever known. Actually they aren't magic they both use the Jin, after reading  
them completely you will have the Jin to serve you that is how it works for  
humans. It is different for vampires it allows the vampire to absorb all  
the power himself. I will need it after the stunt they pulled in Sunnydale,  
giving the Slayer the power to defeat Adam." Angelus said.

"Where will we find those books?" Lindsey asked.

"Somewhere in the Middle East. The authors of those two books are from  
Oman. The country is known for its strength in magic, it is truly a magical  
land, if you ever been there you could feel it, the magic there is stronger  
than any other place in the world. Even stronger than the Hellmouth. But  
it is unbearable for most demons to live there."

"We will get them to you by tomorrow my lord. In the mean time we have  
another gift for you" Lindsey said bringing out an envelop from his  
briefcase.

"This my lord" Said Lindsey pointing at the pictures, "is the new Slayer for  
the watchers council. The watcher's councils got their hands on the designs  
of Adam, and with some improvements and changes, they are using it to  
strengthen their new Slayer, as you are well aware of her calling, after the  
assassination attempt on Faith had finally succeeded in jail. We believe  
that she will have the Slayer strength and Adam combined, they have also  
added some other things making her immune to any kind of power your Slayer  
might acquire. We aren't sure exactly what these extra powers are, but we  
know that nothing your Slayer will try will be of help to her" Lindsey could  
feel the rage that was concealed too quickly by Angelus at his words.

"Is that all?" Angelus said with impatience and anger in his voice. How  
dare those watchers try and harm what was rightfully his, they will soon  
realize no one fucked with what was his.

"We have also took the liberty of acquiring a palace for you my lord. If  
you are not please with it, we will provide you with one that will suite  
you" Lindsey handed him the keys to his house and a key to a bran new  
CL-500. "You will find it in the garage with your old car my lord" With  
that said Lindsey walked out of the door.

Cordelia and Wesley walked up to Giles house, and knocked on the door.  
While waiting for the door to open Wesley took Cordelia's hand in his and  
squeezed for a show of support. Then the door opened standing there was  
Giles.

"Cordelia Wesley" That was all he could say.

"How are you Mr. Giles" Wesley replied.

"Fine, I am sorry please do come in?" Giles asked stepping aside to allow  
his gust to enter his house.

"Can I please get you anything" Giles told them.

"Perhaps some tea" Wesley replied with a polite smile on his face.

Giles went to the kitchen to get the tea ready for them, "I assume this  
isn't a social call, what can I help you with," Giles asked from the  
kitchen.

"It is rather important Mr. Giles, if you could please call the group we  
have a lot of trouble and it is heading this way" Wesley replied wanting to  
wait for the rest of the group to come he didn't want to tell all of them  
separately.

"Of course" Giles said heading to the phone and dialing the familiar  
numbers.

After finishing from the phone Giles turned around "Willow will bring Buffy  
with her as soon as she calls Xander" Giles said walking back to the kitchen  
and brining the tea with him.

Putting the tray on the table Giles sat down. "So what is the problem and  
why isn't Angel here with you, he is usually the one that is here when  
trouble comes calling" At Giles words Cordelia gave a loud sob and tears  
started running down her face all over again.

"Wh… what is it?" Giles asked with dread in his voice and face, he feared  
the worst could Angel be dead fighting this thing they came here to warren  
them about, and if Angel was dead what chance did his Slayer have in  
defeating this monster.

"I am afraid it is really bad Mr. Giles. According to Cordelia's vision  
Angelus has turned" Wesley said verity of emotions crossing his face, fear,  
dread, hope, and most of all love and lose for his friend.

"Oh God" Giles said standing up and started pacing in his small apartment.  
What the hell are we going to do now? The last time he was out an bout, we  
almost lost our lives at his game. And this time he will be even more  
pissed. God help us all. He couldn't help but send a prayer for his Slayer  
to who ever might be listing. Angelus was a horror to behold, alone he was  
devastating, and now he is probably seeking revenge on his Slayer and the  
group in general. He wishes that Buffy would have the power to kill him  
this time before something happened. His thoughts were interrupted the  
moment the door open reveling the six teenagers, well five teenagers and an  
idiot. Giles never like that idiot Finn boy.

"What's up G-man" Xander shouted form his position on the back of the group.

"Hi Giles" Willow and Buffy said.

After everyone said their helloes they sat down to notice the couple setting  
on one of Giles's couches. Buffy was the first one to get her voice back  
after looking at Cordelia she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong  
Cordelia?" Buffy asked standing up, worry evident in her voice.

"I am sorry," All Cordelia could say before she broke down again.

"Sorry what are you taking about, have those visions finally messed up what  
was left of your brain" Xander said in a cheerful voice.

"Shut up Xander" Buffy said as she walked to sit next to Cordelia. "What is  
it Cordelia" Buffy pushed out of her mouth, words just became harder to say  
after she has seen Cordelia and the way she was acting, she didn't want to  
believe that look, he couldn't, he can't be dead, Buffy finished her thought  
with a low sob, that everyone in the group noticed.

"It's Angel Buffy, he has reverted back to Angelus" Wesley told her while  
looking at her with an apology on his face.

The moment Buffy heard the word Angelus she froze, her world froze, she  
couldn't cry, yell, or scream, she remembered all those months ago, how he  
tried to kill her and her friends, how she wasn't able to kill him.

Willow and Riley just ran to Buffy, "You okay Buffy, don't worry we will  
curse him again" At Willow and Riley's touch Buffy seemed to regain herself.

"Who did it, who did he sleep with?" She asked Cordelia and Wesley.

At her words Cordelia's head snapped up she looked at her with venom in her  
eyes. "Is that all you can fucken think about, that someone else was able  
to give him a happy. Rest assure he wouldn't even look at another woman  
unless she had a blond hair, and he only looked at her to see if she looked  
like you, and he got this stupid look on his face, and then he would walk  
away, he isn't the one fucking every guy with a stick here" Cordelia said  
with her Queen C tone, or the bitch tone as everyone likes to call it.

"No ones ever touched me since Angel, you bitch, and you know that, and no  
one ever will. I am not the one who got pregnant with demon babies here"  
She replied to Cordelia with equal hardness in her voice.

"That is not what it looks like form here" Cordelia replayed looked at Riley  
hand or Buffy's knees.

Buffy then realized what she had just said. She looked at Riley and mouth I  
am sorry to him. He like an idiot mouth back that it was no problem.

"It really isn't any of your fucken business who I am with" Buffy replied  
back.

"Buffy Cordelia settle down, our problem is now Angelus, not who is sleeping  
with who" Giles yelled at them but he couldn't help be a little happy, that  
his Slayer wasn't shagging that idiot boy or anyone else for that matter.  
"Now again Willow here was the one to provide us with a good solution once  
again." Giles said nodding at Willow for her quick thinking.

"Again why should we curse dead boy, I hate to say I told you so, but I told  
you so. It didn't work last time and it isn't going to work this time, his  
soul isn't permanent, and every person that just feels like it can go and  
take it a way form him, so I say again why give it back to him." Xander told  
them like he was talking to a child, and as if it was the most obvious thing  
in the universe.

"Because again you idiot, it is the only thing we should do, do you know if  
Buffy can even kill him, she was lucky last time, what if he kills her this  
time? And maybe you have a point, but then why shouldn't we give it to him  
forever this time" Willow said cheerfully, happy with herself that she had  
found a solution again after all this rambling. "We have Tara here as well  
she is better at this maybe she could look at the curse and fix it or  
something, that is simple enough" Willow said again.

"It won't work this time" Cordelia said with her voice so low they could  
barely hear her, and tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What do you mean it won't work" Buffy yelled back.

"I believe with in the visions Cordelia gets she gets feelings and emotions  
as well, it helps with identifying what is going to happen. She got the  
feeling that a spell wouldn't help this time around. Like she mentioned  
before Angel didn't lose his soul with the usual means" Wesley said looking  
at Buffy hoping she understood his point. "He lost it by some very strong  
magic, and I believe that who ever is behind this doesn't want him to be  
back to Angel, but I was hopping we could find a way around the magic"  
Wesley replied looking at each one of them separately for help to support  
him and Cordelia.

"Why should we help dead boy, it's even better this way. Now none of us  
will feel bad for killing him, he can't be saved, so where are the stakes.  
Hay Buffster do you need back up" Xander said cheerfully.

"Yes, I would help too" Riley replied next to Xander, both ready to run  
looking for Angelus.

"Are you both stupid or something? The last time Angel hit you Xander you  
were out cold, and you you idiot, what happened the last time you fought  
Angel, huh?" She said looking at both boys, and at her look both of them  
looked at the floor. "I thought so, if Angel so much as gave a punch  
intending to hurt any of you, you would truly be dead you idiots, and we are  
talking about Angelus here not Angel. He is stronger for your information"  
At her words Riley raised his head not believe that he could even be  
stronger than he was. He took down four of his men, and almost killed him  
with no effort what so ever. Usually it took three commandos to take down a  
hostile, hell it only took him and Forrest to get Spike, and he was enough  
trouble. Angel took down four, and he is now stronger god helps them.  
"Right, I see I got my point across. Now there will be no killing of Angel  
unless there is no other alternative," Buffy said regaining her Slayer  
senses. If he had to die she would do it, she won't be happy about it but  
she would do it this time, for their sake.

"How could you even thing about killing him, I thought you of all of them  
would find a way to help him" Cordelia said.

"We will help him Cordelia, but if there is no other way, we must stop him  
somehow, and knowing Angelus he won't stop, until we are all dead. I have  
to admit that is the only thing Spike has got Angelus in, Spike new when he  
lost, but it seems Angelus never does, but we will help him Cordelia, and we  
will try as long as possible" Giles said in a low tone trying to comfort  
Cordelia.

"That is because he never lost Giles" Buffy told him.

"Quite right, Angelus never really lost a battle before" Giles replayed with  
new respect and fear for the demon. even though he was out to kill them.

"What the hell are you talking about, Buffy here kicked his ass all the way  
back to hell, if I recall correctly" Xander said proudly of Buffy.

"And if I recall correctly it was Angel not Angelus. Angelus liked to play  
with his Slayers before he killed them, making them think they have won and  
then he would kill them, it is a favorite game of his." Replied Wesley.

"That is why we send you for donuts and coffee Xander" Cordelia said smiling  
for the first time obviously proud of her boss even though he would kill  
them all.

"But we could use that thing, where Buffy becomes all Matrixy and stuff"  
Xander said trying to reason with them, obviously they forgot, she could  
kick his ass.

"We might need to use that, but I am afraid Angelus knows about it, since we  
have done it before, as much as you would like to believe Xander Angelus is  
smarter than all of us in this room put together. He was naturally smart,  
and living for as long as he has only helped." Giles said looking at Xander  
for any arguments.

"I don't get the big deal about it really, so what do we do, sit here and  
wait for him to kill us all, or do we look for him, what do we do?" Tara  
finally found her courage to speak.

"The big deal is Angelus, and believe us when we say he isn't a vampire you  
would like to meat, your little witch craft tricks won't work with him. And  
we won't just sit here and wait for him" Giles said.

"So what do we do Giles, go to him?" Buffy asked she wanted to kill  
something.

"We research for now, it isn't wise to go to him in his own city Buffy.  
When is he supposed to come Cordelia?" Giles asked.

"I really don't know, but it won't be today, since the sun will be up in an  
hour or so, maybe tomorrow or the day after, but he will be here soon."  
Cordelia replied.

"So I suggest that you all go home, get a good nights rest and be here early  
tomorrow for research, Cordelia and Wesley you are welcome to stay here,  
until this is all over." With that said the whole group headed for the door.

"Willow" Buffy said.

"What Buffy?"

"I will meet you at the dorms, I just have to talk to Riley for a second"  
Buffy told her friend.

"Of course" Willow took Tara's hand and walked a way.

Buffy went to Riley and took his hand in hers. "Walk me to the dorm?" Buffy  
asked him.

"Sure no problem" Riley said heading for the dorms.

After a few minutes Buffy looked up at him "I am sorry about what I said  
back there, I really didn't mean it." Buffy told him.

"It's okay, that Cordelia is a bitch isn't she" Riley said with annoyance at  
the former cheerleader as they left Giles's house.

"She is really okay once you get to know her, she's a little forward that's  
all." Buffy said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. There really  
wasn't much to say to person who thought cows and corn were gods gift to  
mankind.

When they reached the dorms Buffy stood on her toes and gave Riley a kiss  
goodnight "I'll See tomorrow" She said walking to her building.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Riley replied with a smile, secure now  
that his girlfriends ex won't be a problem anymore, maybe now he could get  
some.

Buffy walked into the room she shared with Willow to find it empty. She  
went in to the bathroom to change and when she got out she saw the note on  
her bed, Willow will be staying at Tara tonight.

Buffy turned off the lights and went to bed. She couldn't get to sleep, she  
tossed and turned but sleep wouldn't come. The whole time she thought about  
Angelus coming back. Who did that, actually who was stupid enough to  
unleash this evil on earth. He was evil sooo evil, it just made her shake  
from the inside every time she heard that name, he was evil, she kept  
telling herself. But he had that something, I don't know what it is, but  
god was he sexy, with those leather pants and silk shirts. Those pants were  
specially made so he can ware them, hell no one should ever ware them after  
him. I would be disgusting to see another man in them. He looked so hot in  
them ooooh so hot.

His body was god like, she had never seen anyone that even looked as  
delicious as he looked, and you could just eat him, lick him from head to  
toe. Oooooh, how I wish he is here. Oh now bad Buffy, you are with Riley  
and you love Angel, not Angelus. Her brain told her, but her body and heart  
couldn't stop the reaction she felt when she was told Angelus is back, she  
felt her body tingle. Only Angel could make her feel like that when he  
touched her, but only at Angelus's name she could feel the tingle through  
her body, the only thing she need it was his name and she was wet. She only  
need it to feel him around, look at him just staring at her, walking around  
like he owned every inch of this earth, walk around with his long strides so  
confident, so powerful. She could never look at him enough. Angel was  
magnificent to look at, but he lacked the confidence Angelus always has, he  
lacked that look that told you were his and his alone.

Buffy couldn't help but reached for her nipples, she touched them thinking  
of how Angelus would touch her there, she pinched herself roughly imagining  
his hands on her nipples, caressing her breast taking them in to his mouth,  
she couldn't help yell out his name 'ANGLUSSSS' she couldn't help herself  
she moved her hand to her other breast. Suddenly she could feel him. She  
looked up and saw him looking at her. "Let me" He said.

Angelus took a hold of her tank top and tore it off of her body, diving  
strait for her pert nipples taking into his mouth and biting on it hard with  
his fangs. Buffy gave out a shout "Pleasse… more… please"

"Enjoyed that you fucken slut didn't you?. Do you also enjoy those fucken  
collage boys as much?" He asked waiting for the wrong replay to punish her.

"Nooo… only you… won't let them touch me, just made Willow and them think  
they did" Happy with her reply he took the other nipple and sucked on it  
hard flicking out his tongue at it, soothing it with his tongue before  
biting down equally as hard on it drawing blood. "ooooh please mooo… more  
please" Angelus just continued to suck at her nipple enjoying the amount of  
blood his bite had brought forth.

"And why is that Buff?" Angelus asked grinding his covered cock to her  
pussy.

At the moment she felt the sensation his touch created she lost all thoughts  
in her mind she heard him ask again, and that brought her back to him. "Why  
is what?" She honestly didn't know looking at him for clarification.

"Why only me?" He asked again impatient.

"Because I belong to youuuu" Before she could get her answer out she felt  
him again grind himself to her. Apparently he likes that response.

"And don't you forget it" He said lowering his head once again and capturing  
her nipples again sucking them into his mouth.

"Neaa…ver" She replied feeling the electricity she longed for, ever since he  
came back to years ago.

Angelus moved his hand to the other breast circling her nipple teasing it to  
no end. Buffy could only breath all of her focus was towards what his mouth  
and hands where making her feel, but she wanted more, she needed more.

"Pinch it" She demanded.

"I don't think you are the one who gives the orders here" Angelus said  
slapping her hard in the face. "Understand little one, who am I?" Angelus  
said.

"Please don't stop" She wined at the loss of his mouth on her breast.

"I asked you a question bitch," Angelus said growling.

"Angelussss" aging at her words he grinded his cock in to her making her  
lose all coherent thoughts of what was happening to her.

"Not what I am looking for, try again" Angelus said.

"I don't know," She said innocently.

"Don't make me ask again, who am I?" He said this time pulling on her hair  
to make her look at him.

"My Master" She replied wishing that was the answer he wanted.

"And you are my slave, you don't demand, you only beg and ask, understand.  
I do what I wish, I'm not him got it?" Angelus said with a growl.

"Yes, please touch me, do what you wish," She asked hoping she didn't sound  
demanding.

"Open your legs for me baby" At his words she did what he said, Angelus  
continued to suck on her nipple, while his hand traveled down her body  
slowly touching every inch of smooth flesh caressing every inch of her body,  
where his hand were electricity shot though her body ending at her core.

Angelus moved his hand between their bodies finding her soaked panties, he  
teased her sensitive flesh under he panties, covering her hidden folds with  
his hands causing a moan to erupt from her. Angelus moved his head down her  
body nibbling licking and biting every peace of flesh on his way down.  
"Pleeease" She said not knowing what she wanted.

Angelus reached the juncture between her thighs he looked up at her with  
yellow eyes. When she looked back at him she realized what he was going to  
do, she started to close her legs again.

"Don't" with a growl Angelus said pinched her clit over her panties. She  
yelped at his menstruation and opened up for him again. Angelus took a hold  
of the offending garment and tore it off of her body. He reached down  
rubbing his hand over her pussy. "huuuuuh" she yelled into the empty room.

Angelus lowered his head and spread her hidden folds with his tongue giving  
her long licks, sending waves of pleasure though her body with every stroke  
of his tongue. Angelus brought his hand to her opining and thrust a finger  
inside of her. She started to push back against his finger trying to  
increaser her pleasure. Angelus moved to her clit taking it into his mouth  
while adding another finger increasing his moving inside of her. He took  
her clit between his lips and sucked on it hard while giving it long storks  
with his tongue.

"I am sooo close please just a little more please" Buffy cried out her need  
for him. Angelus bit down on her clit only applying small amount of  
pressure with his blunt teeth to send her in to orgasm. "Angelusss, god"  
Buffy shouted feeling her silken walls clinch around his fingers, Angelus  
started licking the underside of her clit and sucking it at the same time  
prolonging her pleasure. A wave after wave of pleasure hit her, she didn't  
know what she was doing, she couldn't hear herself screaming out to him,  
begging him not to stop and stop at the same time. She never knew that  
pleasure could be so painfully delicious, and still she didn't stop, she  
couldn't count how many peaks she had hit, the only thought and feel was his  
hands and tongue inside of her, licking her giving her the pleasure she need  
it for so long, that she dreamed about for so many years, she knew now that  
is why she waited for him, because he was the only one capable of making her  
feel this way. His cold hands comforting her, pleasuring her, where warm  
hands disgusted her revolted her, he was the only one. She didn't know how  
long she had been coming it seamed like forever, and the moment she felt  
that she couldn't take it anymore-another wave hit her sending her spiraling  
again.

Angelus didn't give her a moment to calm down, he climbed her body and  
entered her in one hard smooth stroke feeling her tare again for him,  
knowing that she was honest with him, she didn't let anyone touch what was  
his, and his alone. The moment she felt him enter her another orgasm hit  
her. Angelus stilled in her waiting for her to calm down this time. She  
opened her eyes to him glazed with passion "please Angelus please" She asked  
him again not knowing what she wanted. With out another word Angelus  
started to move inside of her slowly at first. Angelus kept his movement  
slow and long. Building up her passion once again he reached down between  
their bodies rubbing her swollen clit once again sending her to another  
orgasm. With out blood he could go on forever on the edge of his orgasm but  
never reaching it, it gave him advantages others didn't have. Vampires  
didn't care once they were there the went for their fulfillment, but Angelus  
wanted her to have as much as possible, it all served his plan, in time she  
would come to him. Angelus flipped her on her stomach.

"Get on your knees baby" Angelus told her, and at his word she did. Angelus  
thrust into her hard this time, and she thrust back clinching her heavenly  
walls around him. Angelus growled, "Do that again" pushing into her harder  
this time, she clinched around him again. "Oooh… god, am going to die  
pleeeeas Angelus please, let me come please" She begged him.

"Soon, just wait" Angelus said giving her a few hard thrusts, reaching  
around their body he touched her clit once again, then he moved his hand to  
her shoulders, he brought her back against his body, and went back himself  
bringing her in his lap facing away from him he sank his fangs in to her  
neck. With an ungodly shout Buffy soaked his cock inside her. The moment  
Angelus felt her blood run through his mouth he came hard inside her, still  
thrusting empting himself inside her, every thrust sent another wave of  
orgasm through her body. Angelus lifted her off of his body and laid her on  
her bed.

Buffy opened her eyes to find an empty room, she didn't know what happened  
all she know was that she was naked under her covers. Her tears started to  
come down she didn't know why she was crying, was it because he was back to  
kill them, or was it because he wasn't real laying beside her that he was  
just an illusion she made up, she gave a loud sob calling out the name of  
the person she most desired in this world "Angelus, where are you?" she  
asked sobbing

A figure outside of her door smirked at her cry of need, "Soon" he said as  
he walked down to his sun proof car.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Willow, what's wrong?" Tara asked, concern showing on her face.  
Willow was never this quiet; she hadn't said a word since they left Buffy  
and the others. Usually when she was nervous or scared she always  
babbled in that cute way of hers.

"It's nothing really... Can I stay with you tonight? I just don't feel  
like going to my room." Willow didn't want to be alone tonight, and she  
knew that Buffy wanted some time alone to figure out what she  
wanted to do with this new development.

"Sh..Sh..sure Willow, you know you're always welcome. But didn't you  
tell Buffy that you would wait for her?" Tara wanted Willow to come with  
her, where she knew that she would be safe, but she knew her friend might  
need her. She squeezed her hand as a show of support for anything the other  
woman decided.

"Yeah, I told her that I'd wait, but I know she needs time alone. We  
could go there first get my clothes and leave her a note." Willow  
studied Tara carefully to see her response.

"That sounds g-g-good Willow." With that, they both walked the rest of the  
way to Stevenson Hall in comfortable silence.

Tara sat next to Willow on the bed and took her hand, looking  
into her eyes. There was something bad in the air-she could sense it.  
"Willow, what's wrong? Please tell me, I could help". Tara reached up and  
removed a strand of hair away from Willow's face, encouraging her to talk.

"Oh Tara, I don't know. Angelus being back is just too much. He did so  
many horrible things to us two years ago. I don't know if we could  
survive him this time. We just started to be friends again... Willow ended  
with a sob, tears starting to run down her face.

Tara took Willow into her arms and hugged her. She could feel the  
disturbed energy from the whole crowd once they heard the name "Angelus",  
but they all were trying to conceal it. Once she and Willow were in private,  
she could feel how much this effected her. "Don't worry Willow, you guys  
have fought him before and won. You always find a way, we would just have  
to find a way to curse him again. We will find a way to do it Will." Tara  
tried to be reassuring, looking at her girlfriend in the eye as they lay  
cuddling on their-no her-bed.

"I really hope so Tar", Willow replied, with tears that hadn't lessened  
yet. "Tar, he's so different than the others. He scares me."

Tara just sat there listening to her, holding on and trying to comfort her  
in any way she could.

"Tara, last time he came after me first. He wanted to kill _me_ first. I  
don't know what to do if he decides to go for it again, and what if Buffy can't  
stop him this time." Willow spoke in a small, trembling voice. She just  
couldn't imagine what the next few weeks would hold.

"Don't worry Will. We are eight people including a Slayer, he is only one  
vampire" Tara kissed Willow's forehead in an effort to calm the  
obviously scared and distraught witch lying next to her. That's what her  
mother always used to do for her, and it usually worked...

"Oh Tar, I really hope so. But I told you- he's different. I never  
noticed it before, but I got this vibe today when they said his name. It  
made me want to throw up. I guess it's because I'm more tuned in now,  
with all the magic we've been practicing." Willow was so scared for  
herself and her friends. "I am _so_ sorry I got you into this"

Tara took Willow's face into her hands and brushed away the tears. Taking a  
few deep breaths, she forced out softly the words that she knew Willow had  
to hear. "Willow I-I l-l-l-love you. I want to be here for you, don't be  
sorry. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Tara kissed Willow  
so quickly and shyly that neither woman was sure it had actually happened.  
"Now sleep. We will find something out tomorrow and this will all be over,"  
Tara said, trying to comfort her friend? love?-that wasn't important right  
then. But inside, she herself wasn't optimistic. She hadn't noticed it  
before, but when Willow mentioned it she understood. She felt the same  
thing at his name. What was it about him that made her lose her focus, her  
center of energy? And that was only his name, she didn't know what would  
happen if she saw him. She really hoped she never did. Tara tried to hide  
her fears from showing and looked at Willow, finding her fast asleep.

"Xander, what's wrong? I need my orgasms." Anya whined, giving up  
on trying getting him to sleep with her tonight.

"What do you mean what is wrong?" Xander looked at her like she had gained a  
second head or something. "We have a psychopath coming for us, and you  
fucking ask me what is wrong? he yelled

"You mean Angelus?" A look of recognition came over her face, as if she  
some how forgot.

"Yeah, I mean Angelus. Who, in case you have forgotten, is back!" Xander  
exclaimed as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, this is more of a reason why we should get our orgasms now, since  
we most likely won't live to see next week." She moved her hand  
to his chest, not giving up after all.

Xander swatted her hand way. "Can't you think of anything other than sex?"

"Like you think of anything else. And besides, we should get it while we  
can, before he cuts you dick off and I have to find a new orgasm buddy."  
She smirked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, we will kill him. This time Buffy  
isn't in love with him. She will kill him on site." he replied angrily.

"Dream on buddy. She might not know it but your Slayer is in love with, I know a thing or two about women in love and she is, and besides I hear things, and I'll be willing to have a go with Angelus since your not giving me orgasams. And how do you know your lovely Slayer stand a chance with Angelus. I am probably the only one here, besides Spike, that has experienced Angelus at full strength."

"What the fuck are you talking about? How could even think of him that way he is the worst thing in the world, and how in the hell do you knew him?" he asked, a little confused.

"No. No one really knows him Xander. But when you are a demon, you hear  
things. He was really something back then. Everyone heard of him-of  
what he did, of what he was and _is_ capable of. He left a trail of blood in  
Europe so devastating; it was sickening even for a vengeance demon to  
witness. The Black Plague had nothing on him. And I speak from experience.  
I have lived for more than a thousand years. Yet in all my years, I have  
heard of nothing, experienced nothing, as those some hundred and odd years  
Angelus was around." she said seriously for the first time that night. Fear  
of the memories she had of the time Angelus was around creeping in her mind.

"Oh God." was all Xander could say.

"Do you know, that there was a rule implemented by the Watcher's Council  
just for Angelus? Any Slayer that was called anywhere near Europe at  
that time would have to be relocated to another continent, a secret  
place. After all, he killed so many Slayers in less than a decade. Every  
Slayer died facing him. Not one lived long enough to tell about it. No one  
knows about that rule they put in, they didn't want it to get out. It would  
make them look bad. And Xander, that didn't stop him. Somehow he was  
always able to find the Slayers and kill them. There _have_ been Slayers  
that were drained by others of course, for example, one that was drain for a  
cure for a vampire. But in cases where a Slayer was drained by other  
vampires, the vampires who did it died within days. The demon within the  
vampire can't take the blood, it conflicts with it and kills it. That is  
why when Angelus made a Slayer into a vampire she was weak. She died, the  
blood of a Slayer doesn't work with the demon. Why do you think the Master  
didn't fully drain Buffy? He couldn't, or he would have been dead. Vampires  
say they have drained Slayers, but they just say that to gain reputations.  
No one could...well...But Angelus could, he has always been able to do things  
even other master vampires couldn't do. He destroyed villages-whole towns

Xander!" With every word, fear rose between the two until it was almost griping their hearts.

"That's why we should kill him, we can't afford to let him do what he  
wishes", he said with false bravery in his voice.

"That is why we shouldn't Xander. The curse was the only thing to stop  
him, and it did twice. He would have killed Buffy and that whole gypsies  
clan if the curse didn't put him off. Believe me, all of demon kind  
rejoiced at his situation. They feared him Xander." Finally her  
words clicked into both of them, driving them into each other's arms and  
into the arms of sleep.

"Lindsey, do you have the books?" Angelus asked.

"Just as you requested my lord" Lindsey replied, handing him the two  
books.

Angelus took the books and leafed through them, careful not to tear or  
ruin the obviously worn pages. Satisfied with them, Angelus set them down  
on his table. "Nice work Lindsey, I am pleased."

"We are honored to serve you my lord, do you require anything more of me  
my lord?" Lindsey asked, sensing that Angelus wanted him gone.

"Not at the moment. And Lindsey..?"

"Yes my lord?"

"You work for me now, Understand?" Angelus looked him in the eyes,  
driving in his point.

"Perfectly my lord.", Lindsey said and turned around, leaving the small  
Palace they had acquired for him.

Buffy walked into Giles' house that afternoon and already everyone was  
there, including Spike. Just as she stepped though the doors, Riley was  
right behind her (Like a dog on a leash. No scratch that- I love dogs.  
Just think of something you really hate- and Riley is it on a leach.)

"Hi Slayer. Where's the leash, I don't see it?"Spike commented, smirking and  
eyeing Riley.

"Quit it Spike, you are in as much trouble as we are here. Don't forget  
the last time we faced Angelus..." she said, effectively shutting the  
vampire up.

So, did we find anything out yet?" She looked at Giles and the  
group.

"Nothing so far, but we have only began. So don't feel discouraged. And it  
seems that we have got some time. As I understand it, no one  
encountered Angelus. So Cordelia is right that we seem to  
have a little time to prepare for him this time." Giles said confidently.

"That is me, accurate!", Cordelia said too cheerfully from her place on  
the floor, _much_ too cheerfully for that matter. It didn't seem like she  
had been crying her eyes out just less than a day ago.

"Gi..." Buffy was cut of my Xander.

"Aren't you a little cheerful here Cor, well at least for someone who was  
drowning us in a river of tears last night?" Xander came back, he missed  
those times.

"I have grieved enough, and tears really don't do anything for my  
skin." Queen C was back. But Wesley took her hand in his, from his  
place next to her. He knew that this was just a mask she put on; he  
was, other than Angel, the only person that knew her best.

"Would you two shut up for a minute? We don't have time for this shit!"  
Buffy yelled at both of them.

"Sorry" Came the all too familiar simultaneous reply.

"Yeah, what were you going to say Buffy?" Giles asked. Concerned at the  
reaction of his Slayer. She usually got in a few jabs herself at Xander  
and Cordelia. Usually, that is.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." she said eyeing both  
Xander and Cordy."I don't know, you said that no one encountered Angelus  
last night...I haven't either. But I had this dream about it. It was so  
real Giles. It was like he was there with me in my room. Oh god, he got  
access to the dorms!" she said, realizing that they weren't safe in their  
homes anymore than they were when he first turned. What was more horrifying  
was that the dream just felt so real, like the dreams she shared with Angel.  
Could they be just as connected as her and Angel were? That terrified her  
the most...

"Oh thank god, we should have thought of that before! Good thing it came  
up. Willow, do you have the spill to uninvited him?", Giles asked, hoping  
she had it.

"I can get it, I remember the book. It's at home, I never returned it. Tara  
and I could go get It.", she said sheepishly.

"Please do. And Buffy, what was your dream about?", he asked, hoping that  
maybe the dream would give them some insight into what Angelus wanted to do.

"Lets not get side tracked here." Buff was almost blushing, she  
remembered saying the same thing to him a year and half ago.

"Buffy I need to know. Maybe we could predict his first move." Giles  
pleaded with her.

"He didn't do anything Giles. He just promised he would be here soon.  
That is pretty much all he said- SOON.", she said, hoping they would buy  
it. And it worked.

"Well, I guess we should get to researching then. Buffy and Riley, why  
don't you go out and try to find any information you can.", Giles told  
them.

"Why shouldn't I go? I'm more of an intimidating factor than Fish here",  
Spike argued

"Yeah right Spike. You would be, except for that little problem you have  
with performing that everyone knows about after Adam." Buffy replied  
happily, glad that she got her chance at getting back at Spike for the  
leash comment.

"Bloody hell, it's his entire fault." Spike said pointing at Riley.

"Sue me" Riley said, smirking at Spike.

"I could have sworn that I have seen a fish smile like that before."  
Spike said. *This boy thinks he can take me, better be glad I'm not my  
old self or he would be mounted on a camp fire by now. Boy am I going to  
enjoy what Angelus has in store for him*

At the last words uttered by Angelus' mouth from the book, a demon  
appeared. "You have fulfilled the requirement", the demon said.

With that, all the demons and faces that came to drive Angelus away from  
the books came shooting out of the books, swirling in a ball of light and  
shooting directly at Angelus, engulfing him in light. Angelus flew back,  
hitting the wall. Just before he hit the floor the light was gone. And a  
new power surged though his body. Knowledge, spells, new abilities he never  
knew existed.

"Now let the games begin", Angelus smiled and headed for his car.

"Have you done the spell yet Willow?", Giles asked.

"Yeah, Angelus was only invited to Mrs. Summers house, and the dorms. I  
just need to do it here too, and then I'll be finished", Willow replied,  
already setting up to do the spell.

"Oh Buffy, have you found anything?", Wesley asked, just as Buffy walked  
through the door.

"Nothing. No one seems to know anything.", she said, disappointed at the  
results.

"You?" she asked.

"Nothing here" Xander replied. "I still think that the best way to deal  
with this is to kill him".

"We will if nothing else works Xander", Giles replied, fearing that it  
was their only option left. "Now get back to research".

A few hours later, they heard a knock on the door. They all looked at  
each other, asking if anyone was expecting someone, but no one spoke.

"I'll get it", Giles said, walking to the door. Giles opened the door and  
to his surprise, there stood Angelus in all of his might. Giles never  
expected this-anything but this. *What is Angelus thinking? Coming here  
knowing that we are all here? Does he really think that he could take us  
all?* "Angelus"

At his words everyone in the living room bolted to their feet, trying to  
get a better view of the door and the obviously distraught watcher.

A gasp fills the room-everyone seemed to gasp at the same time- and that  
brought a smirk to Angelus' face. "What a party, and I wasn't invited...Now  
I'm hurt, I thought better of you Giles." Angelus touched the  
invisible barrier, running his hand and fingers over it like he was  
admiring the craftsmanship.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Buffy found her voice first. "As you can see, you can't get in here. So  
why don't you skip on out of here before I send you flying..." Buffy was  
barely able to control the fear and desire for the man-no, demon- that  
stood in front of her. Finally she could see him again. So confident, so  
powerful, so sure of himself... It made her body sing with  
delight. What was it about those leather pants that made her so wet? His  
god-like body called to her-it made her want to have him  
all to herself. His confident stance brought out a strange neediness in  
her, every move he made and every look he sent her twisted her up  
in knots, turning her inside out. She could feel herself dripping just  
looking at him. *He puts all other men to shame.* she told herself

Angelus just looked at her and smirked, he could feel her from where he  
stood. He knew what she felt because he felt it too. No one had ever  
made him feel like she could. She was his goddess, his bitch, his slave-  
but more than anything she was his mate, she was his wife.

At the look Angelus gave her, Buffy knew. She knew that he was all too  
aware of what she was feeling. She knew he could smell her, that he  
could feel the heat radiating from between her legs that was inviting  
him-only him-to her core, to her hidden depths. To fill the ache that  
only he could fill. To give her release, to give her heaven. Heaven.  
Yes, with a touch from him she was in heaven. As long as she lived she  
would only desire his touch, she would only want one thing. She would only love  
one being. Good or evil, they were the same. Then her mind kicked in,  
reminding her that even if it was true, she had to stop him. Perhaps not  
for her sake, she wanted nothing more than to give into him and be his for  
all eternity... but it was for her friends, her mom, Giles, the whole world.

Angelus knew that look, she was trying to shut herself off to him. He  
would not allow it. "And I thought of all people here Buffy, you at least  
would want me close..." practically purring in his sexiest, most  
seductive voice.

At his words she couldn't help but groan to herself. How could only words  
make her resolve come crashing down like a house of cards?

"She told you, you aren't welcomed here demon!" Riley tried to  
look and sound brave and unaffected by the vampire's presence, but the  
truth was that he was barely holding himself together.

"I never asked you what you thought _boy_. You thought soul boy hurt you..?  
You have never been hurt until you have known the...`attentions' of  
Angelus." Thoroughly enjoying the other man's fear, he snarled at him to  
increase his unease.

"What's with the scene Angelus? You know you can't get in," Xander said,  
so sure of himself. Angelus didn't reply, he just kept caressing the  
barrier with his hand.

"We can help you Angel, just give us time." Cordy was trying as hard as  
she could not to break down in front of them again.

"The name is ANGELUS, in case you've forgotten bitch." Angelus growled in  
annoyance.

"Just leave Angelus, you can't get in. And you'll have plenty of chances  
later", Spike nearly pleaded, trying to reason with his sire. *Yeah  
reason with him, till I get the hell out of this town!*

"Who gave you permission to speak Spike, Do I have to remind you who I  
am again? Have you forgotten who is the Master here Spike?" Angelus said,  
gritting his teeth.

Spike just lowered his head to the floor; he remembered what Angelus does  
to his children if they disobey. The sad thing was, Spike had been lucky  
the last time Angelus came back- he was too occupied by the Slayer to  
engage in any real domination. But Spike didn't care to the push his  
luck.

"Just as I thought Spike, This isn't about you, but if you make me, I can always change my mind" Angelus was satisfied at the way Spike was acting, he knew Spike won't dare interfere with him.

"Such brave words, for a vampire that can't even cross the threshold",  
Riley taunted, feeling safe at the moment. He was sure that Angelus  
couldn't get his hands on them while they were in the house.

"Again, who said you could talk boy. And who gave you the fucking idea  
that I couldn't come in?" Just before he finished the last phrase, Angelus  
flattened his hand and then drove his palm into the barrier. The barrier  
received the blow in circles made of waves that traveled through the  
barrier as it exploded sending Giles flying into the wall.

Before anyone could react, Angelus walked through the door. Stunned faces  
greeted him. Angelus strolled through the house, touching and playing  
with different things, obviously giving them time to adjust to his  
seemingly impossible intrusion.

"H-ha-how..." Willow could barely get out.

"H-h-ha-how" Angelus mocked her.

"Nothing is undoable little girl, you would do well to learn that." Before  
anyone could get their bearings back, Angelus was holding Buffy by  
the waist. No one saw him even move until he had her in his arms.  
Angelus fell down on the couch, bringing Buffy with him and settling her  
against his obvious erection. Well, only obvious to him and Buffy at the  
moment.

Buffy couldn't surpass the moan she gave at finally felling him so close,  
so ready for her. Then it clicked. He was actually hard for her; she  
was shocked.

Angelus ground himself into her perfectly rounded ass, again receiving a moan  
only he could hear. Then, at the edge of his vision, Angelus caught  
motion. "Tell them to stop Buffy, or I'll kill every last one of them I swear" Angelus commanded, emphasizing his words with his fangs on her throat.

"STOP!" Buffy yelled. "He'll kill me if you move," she warned...yet she  
was not entirely sure of her words. She knew if she told them he would kill them they wouldn't stop, but if she was the target they might stop. But a small part of her whispered that she just  
wanted to sit there for one more second, secure in his strong arms. *Secure?  
Where did that come from, he could kill me this instant...* But she  
couldn't help it. She felt safe in his arms-for the first time in more  
than a year she felt safe at least from everything other than himself that is. Emotions swirled within her-desire, lust, and passion that only he could create. His body pressed against her, her heat pressed into him. It felt so right, so perfect. In that moment, she  
didn't want anything else but him.

Angelus could feel her heat stronger now- her desire and her smell, all  
assaulting him even more than before.

Buffy couldn't help but grind herself against him, the ache filling her.  
Her whole body sang as his closeness tingled her senses, but she needed more. Just  
a little bit more contact with him, anything she could get. She felt  
alive, desired- his hard on proved that to her. It proved to her that no  
matter who was in control, he felt the same draw as she did and that  
realization surprised her even more.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend and move away from her. And I really  
don't know what you're doing, but she doesn't belong to you anymore.  
She's mine now." Riley's jealousy was obviously overpowering his fear.

Angelus yanked Buffy's head to the side by her hair. "Do you let him talk  
to you that way bitch?" he said angrily.

Buffy couldn't respond to the way Angelus addressed because deep down,  
even though she logically knew it was demeaning, she felt that she was his  
bitch. He meant that she was his bitch, his love, his goddess even. She knew,  
she could feel it. And that is why she wouldn't challenge it. Because deep down she wanted to be everything to him, if it was a goddess he needed or a bitch, she wanted to be everything to him.

"No one owns me Riley, I don't belong to anyone but myself."She fixed him with an icy glare.

"You are _mine_, and you know it" Angelus whispered into her ears,  
emphasizing his point by pressing her further into him.

"Mmmm.."All she could get out, but again it was only for him; everything  
she did was for him, she thought.

"You demon stop that, you're hurting her" Riley shouted

"Just shows how much you know" Angelus smirked. Satisfied by her response, Angelus turned her head again "Do you see this boy?" Angelus said, pointing at the scar on her neck. "This means she's mine, whether she likes it or not." Angelus added the last part in  
for her, to show her that she could not deny him. Angelus brought  
something out of his pocket and pressed it to the other side of Buffy's  
neck. Heat radiated out of his finger, heating whatever he pressed to  
her neck.

Buffy could feel the cold of a silver dollar shaped iron object that he  
pressed into her. Then it started to heat up, and within moments it  
was burning her. "Ahhh!" She couldn't help but scream. Everyone  
started for her, but with one look from Angelus they all backed up.

After a moment, he lifted his finger and admired his work. Satisfied  
again, Angelus turned her head to the other side that bore his scar. "If  
you move not only will she die, you will follow her. And I will visit upon  
you every torture technique learned in HELL" Angelus sneered as he  
finished his threat, making it very clear that he had nothing to fear.

They all seemed to be satisfied or scared by his words, so no one moved.  
Without hesitation Angelus buried his fangs in her neck, taking shallow  
sips. He lifted his mouth and turned her around, seeing her eyes full of  
unfulfilled lust and passion.

"Pleeease" Buffy whimpered, again only for him, always only for him. No  
other being deserved her words of passion but him.

Angelus knew what she needed, and he brought his mouth to hers,  
kissing her brutally. Slicing his tongue and lips with his fangs, he forced  
their mix of blood into her mouth. She couldn't help but accept it, if she  
didn't the kiss would stop. He invaded her mouth with his tongue stroking  
hers, reaching places she never knew existed, increasing her unfulfilled  
passion, lust, and desire for him a hundred fold.

Once Angelus knew she had swallowed their mixed blood, he let a hand sneak  
in between their bodies and under her skirt. Careful not to let anyone  
see him, he started to manipulate her sex and clit with his hand over her  
panties. With a moan muffled by his mouth, she came.

"I'll see you tonight lover." All of that had happened in the span  
of moments-from him biting her, to him giving her release. No one  
thought to move to help, they were frozen in shock and terror and the  
thought of stopping him or helping her never crossed their minds. Angelus  
lifted her up and put her down on the couch. "Wait for me tonight" he whispered again before he  
left.

No one even noticed him leaving, one second he was kissing her and the  
next he was gone. Giles was the first to react; he ran to Buffy and reached  
for her, "Are you okay Buffy?" he asked.

All Buffy could do was nod her head. She had nothing to say, her  
release took everything out of her. God, with just one touch he made her  
feel things she didn't know she could feel.

A worried looked crossed Giles' already troubled face at the condition his  
Slayer was in. Then he saw the blood on her mouth. "What is that?" He  
was perplexed at what he saw. *What is he trying to do?* Giles  
reached for Buffy's head again and turned it to see what Angelus had done  
to her that made her scream out.

In the meantime, everyone had regained their senses. "What is it?" it  
seemed that every one asked at the same time.

"I don't know" Giles said. "Spike you know him the best, please take a  
look?" Giles gestured to the vampire.

Spike walked over and looked at Buffy^s neck. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" everyone again asked at the same time.

"He branded her with his mark, but he added something to it. See, this  
is the griffin the same one he has tattooed on his shoulders, and around it is a  
claddaugh ring. The ring design is new; I've never seen this brand before.  
As a matter of fact, I have only seen his brand once and it had only the  
griffin on it. Angelus never brands anyone with his brands. I believe it  
means he has laid claim on her. She is his and no one else's."Spike  
explained to the group.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Xander asked, furious.

Spike pretended to give it a lot of thought, and then grinned at him  
mockingly. "Hmmm.. I don't know mate... What could that possibly mean?"  
He strode around the room, barely containing his excitement at having  
news he knew would disturb the entire Scooby Gang. "It means that he owns  
her. Do I have to spell it out for you? She is his slave. She is his  
to do whatever he wants with her: turn her, fuck her, or kill her. It  
means if anyone touches her other than himself, they will be dealing with him." Spike gave Riley a meaningful look. "And believe me, it isn't something you want to do."

"That is insane," Riley burst out

Spike sighed. *Bloody humans!* "You don't have to like it, accept it, or  
even believe it. He doesn't care; the important thing to him is that he  
owns her. Period."

"Oh God", the group breathed all at once.

"I believe that is enough for one night. You should all stay here. We  
don't know what he can do now, since it is obvious that he can get in to  
your homes", Giles instructed.

And for the first time since Angelus was holding her, they saw a reaction from  
Buffy. "No I can't. He wants me, and whenever he feels like it he can come  
here. I won't put you all in danger. I'll go to the dorms, you all  
stay here.

Willow prepared to put on her "resolve face." "This is crazy Buffy! That  
is why you should stay _here_. He wants you, we shouldn't leave you alone. It  
will just make it easier for him to get to you." Everyone voiced their  
agreement with her.

"Not to be a bitch about it, but none of you could do anything when he  
was here. What makes you think you can help me if he comes back again?"  
She took advantage of their pause and bolted out of the door.

Riley and Xander tried to go after her, but Giles stopped them. "She's  
right, and she needs to deal with this on her own."

"Now Spike...I think it's time that you tell us _everything_ you know..."

to be continued.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I remember now this fic was betaed, I whish I could give credit but I don't remember who did the work I remember there were two of them, I give them all the credit in the world for helping me and am eternally thankful to them. See people how much the fic has a better flow and the sentence structures and spelling is so much better than my other fics, yes because I suck at all these even with word processer, so since you can see the difference am sure, then I need me a beta to make the fic I am writing better, so if anyone is up for it, I'll be thankful. Just let me know if you are up for it. Thanx

Part 4

"What do you mean?," Spike asked honestly not knowing what the watcher  
wanted.

"Come on, Spike it should be evident even to you. What purpose does the  
blood on her mouth serve? He obviously drank from her, we could all see  
that... But what is more important is what his plans are. You associated with  
him when he was the Scourge of Europe, and you were with him last time he  
lost his soul. What were his plans for her then?" Giles sighed in  
exasperation, unable to believe that he had to spell it out for the  
vampire.

Spike looked at them for a minute. "I honestly don't know what that was  
about-the blood I mean. He drank from her, as all of you could see, but  
why make her taste her blood..? I have no bloody idea. Maybe peaches is  
still a little off his game. We all know that he was out of control last  
time he was around. Destroying the world? What kind of idiot wanker  
does _that_? Without humans we'd starve...The bugger had two brain cells  
left, and they were fighting!" Spike rolled his eyes, unwilling to expend  
much more effort on figuring his sire out. "It's obvious that he didn't  
take very much blood. In fact, he probably only took a couple of mouths  
full. I really don't know the reason. But it could just be to show  
power, to allow you all to see him doing it. Intimidation goes a  
long way you know. It's a show of submission on her part and yours, in  
his point of view at least." Spike pulled out a cigarette casually and  
lit it, happy that they were so intent on his explanation that no one  
objected. "But it _is_ just a theory you know?" Spike reminded  
them.

"And his plans?"

" Hell? Did that crazy bastard _have_ any plans last time he was here? His  
plans...that's a tough one. Angelus was never one to share anything.  
When he came back I always hassled him about killing the Slayer, but it seemed  
like he just didn't want to kill her for some reason. Before, he would kill a  
Slayer the first time she saw him. And if she somehow managed to escape him the  
first time, believe me when I say this, she never fought him three times."  
Spike took a drag of his cigarette and looked at them hard, hoping that  
they got his point.

"So what are you saying? Angelus is _fond_ of her? What exactly are you  
trying to commmunicate?" Giles was skeptical at best.

"I am not saying anything watcher. This is all I know. When he was here  
the last time, and they kissed due to the ghosts at the school, he went  
crazy. His skin almost fell off from all the scrubbing he did to himself  
and his mouth. He said she disgusted him. But he then kissed her on  
purpose this time. I really don't know what he's playing at." Spike shook  
his head and flicked his cigarette dropping ash on the carpet annoyed at all of the stupid questions. Which earning a glare from the owner of the house,

Giles nodded his head, as if understanding Spike. But the information he  
had received from Spike made him even more confused at Angelus' actions.  
He was here and they couldn't even stop him- well that is another thing  
they would have to look at. Buffy had been in his hands and they couldn't  
do anything about it. It was like their will power had been somehow  
affected. *Oh God help us*

"We all better get some rest. I have a spare room that some of you could  
use until this is over, and the couch over there can turn into a bed so you  
could use that too," Giles suggested to the group.

"Hey, I hate to be the bringer of good news here, but look at the up side.  
At least this time he's going straight for Buffy. Unlike the last time he  
turned, and was so much more interested in torturing, maiming and killing  
her friends." Cordelia smiled brightly, trying to ease their minds.

"Only you could be so selfish Cordelia." Xander replied.

"And only you could be so blind. Did it look to you like he was planning  
her funeral anytime soon? It looked to me at least like they both were really  
enjoying that kiss." She glanced pointedly at everyone.

"That's disgusting and impossible. He was just trying to play with our  
minds, make us think something and do something else so he could kill  
us all." Xander smirked at her, confident in his theory.

"I'm too old for this childish bickering. You've got the rooms, blankets,  
and all of the other essential items. I for one am going to sleep." Giles  
walked up the stairs, not paying any attention to the rest of the conversation.

"I hate to leave all of you here like this, but I have to go find Buffy,"  
Riley said.

"Don't worry about it Riley, we've been though all of this before you. We  
aren't helpless." Xander was obviously insulted  
by the implications of the other man's comment-that Riley  
was the only one in the group that could take care of anything. *Just  
because he's a druggy demon injected thingy doesn't mean he knows how to  
do stuff. Please go, I hope you meet Angelus*

Willow, being the compassionate one in the group, went towards the foolish  
soldiar. "Riley you can't go out. He's out there, and you'll be by  
yourself, and he could really really kill you. And you and Buffy  
are...you know... involved. He's probably pissed. You can't." Willow  
tried to reason with him.

"It's okay Willow, don't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself, and he's only a vampire. I've bagged so many that I've lost count."  
Riley boasted with confidence, but on the inside he was shaking  
like a leaf.

Spike leapt up. "Who said we were worried? As a matter of fact, here's  
the address he's probably staying at." Spike grabbed a pen and paper to  
wrote the address down. *Let the idiot go, hey let him call some of his  
buddies too. Bastard commandos. Let Angelus have dinner on me this time*

Mistaking the motive for Spike's eager assistance, Riley shook his  
head and replied, "Don't bother Spike. I'm not looking for him, I'm after  
Buffy. But if he crosses me I'll bag him for sure." With that said, Riley  
left, still possessing that false confidence of all young people that make  
them feel immortal.

Buffy didn't know where to go. She didn't know where she should go, or  
even why she left them. No, she left them to keep them safe. But a small  
part of her told her that she left so she could wait for him. He said he  
would see her tonight, didn't he? * No! That wasn't the reason, I'll  
kill him if he does anything to them or me. He's evil. But I wonder  
where he _would_ meet me...he never said...*

Buffy walked the streets of Sunnydale, confused at what her thoughts  
were leading to. She missed him, no she missed Angel not him. He was just  
the demon...

But when she was in his arms she didn't feel the difference. When he  
touched her between her legs, she felt the same, she reacted the same. In  
his arms the fine line she distinguished between Angel and Angelus disappeared.  
She could feel he was evil, more powerful, confident, and that with one touch  
of his she would be dead. But his touch still felt the same. She felt  
safe in his hands, she felt like she could never be harmed or even breathed  
upon as long as she was in his arms. To be truthful to herself, she even  
felt safer from the outside world in Angelus' arms than in Angel. At that  
thought, tears began to run down her checks. It was all too much, all too much  
for her. Without realizing where she was, she walked into her and  
Willow's room.

Upon opening the door, she gasped at what greeted her inside. He had said  
he would come, and he was right there, lying on her bed. On her bed. *Oh  
god help me* His silk shirt hung unbuttoned on his broad strong shoulders,  
and she could see the top button on his leather pants was undone as  
well. *What the fuck does he want? What is he expecting, does he really  
think that I'll just go for him-jump in bed with him just because he shows up  
in need of a good time. No fucking way!*

The moment Angelus felt her mind trying to refuse him, he lifted his finger to  
his nose. "Oh you smell so sweet. I can still smell you, you know..."  
Angelus took his finger into his mouth, and brought it out again,  
licking it like he couldn't get enough of her. "Oh but you taste so much  
better...you're still on my finger. You taste sweeter than any honey I  
have tasted in over 250 years," he said with a husky voice full of desire.

At his action and words, Buffy felt her body heat up. She felt herself  
get so wet it was if he had just touched her a second ago, not an hour  
ago in Giles' house. Just by his actions and words alone, she almost  
came.

Looking into her eyes, Angelus saw the haze that had come over her once he  
put his finger into his mouth. "That's right baby, just give in. Because  
you left me with a big problem I was hoping that you could take care  
of..." Angelus lunged at her, pushing her hard against the wall.

Buffy hit the wall with a thud. But before she had time to process it, his  
mouth was again on hers, his tongue forcing his way into her mouth.

He kissed her with urgency, he kissed her like a man who hadn't had water  
for days and had just found a lake. He had been waiting for an hour for  
her, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do anything about it. He had  
wanted to take her in Giles' house, right in front of everyone. He didn't  
care if they were all watching. But he didn't want them to know what he  
wanted, not yet. He wanted them to think he was going to kill them all,  
Divert their attention from what he was really going after. If they knew  
all he wanted was her, then they would try and stop him and force her away from  
him. He couldn't have that. He knew she won't tell them what happens  
between them. And by the time they figure everything out, it will be  
too late.

Passion and lust blazed though her body. Her need for him was never  
satisfied, she needed him just as he needed her. She couldn't help but  
respond to his kisses, to his invasion of her mouth. She couldn't help but be  
with him. It was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed, all  
she ever dreamed about...And now he was giving it to her, offering it to  
her on a silver plate-no make that a gold one.

Angelus couldn't help himself any longer; he ripped her shirt off. He had to be inside her right now. He has been waiting for an hour  
and he _hated_ waiting, especially where she was concerned. Her bra went the way of her shirt. Angelus moved his hand to her short skirt,  
ripping it off her body along with her panties. He reached his hand down  
to check if she was ready, and found her already dripping for  
him. "This one will be quick and hard," was the only thing he could get  
out.

Buffy understood. She needed him just as badly. She jumped  
off the floor, wrapped her legs around his waist. Angelus adjusted  
himself and drove hard into her, driving her again into the wall with more  
force. The sudden burst of feeling elicited a groan from both of them, and  
he stilled in her for a moment. No matter how much he needed to move, he  
had to take that moment to feel himself inside her and he knew she felt  
the same way. But that moment ended shortly. Angelus slammed into her harder  
this time, again eliciting a moan from her. Angelus couldn't wait and bit  
hard into her shoulder, not drinking just needing to do it. His need for  
her was so strong, it over powered every other need within him.

The second Angelus's fangs bit into her, she let out a scream- not form  
pain but pleasure. Everything he did aroused her even more, even if he  
bit her, or if he plunged his massive cock into her with so much force  
that it would split a regular human in two. She needed him, it was as  
simple as that.

Angelus lifted his head from her shoulder and attached his mouth to hers,  
devouring every part of her and drinking her like a man starving.  
Invading her mouth with his tongue as he invaded her body. He pounded her  
into the wall, plunging back stronger and faster every time that he left  
her body and showing his need for her by the force with which he impaled  
her body on his. Finally Angelus let go of her mouth, knowing she needed  
time to breathe.

Every time he thrust into her body she felt herself content for the first time in years. It was  
as if every thrust caused an orgasm in her, to wash over her. She couldn't  
think, she couldn't act. She just closed her eyes, going along for the  
best ride of her life. And when she felt his mouth sucking on her  
perfectly rounded breasts she gave out another moan. She couldn't control  
herself. She didn't know whether she was screaming or dying in silence, he blew  
her mind. Finally she found her voice. "Pleeeease let me..."

He could deny her nothing and so bit down hard on her perfectly pebbled  
nipple, taking the amount of blood he needed to complete the act. With a  
scream that woke up the whole building he came inside of her, pulsing his  
way inside her body and showering her in his seed.

The moment his fang sank into her sensitive nipple she exploded around his  
hard member, showering him in turn with her juices. She opened her mouth to  
scream her completion, but nothing came out. She had lost her voice,  
lost her ability to think, to move, to act. She was lost to everything  
except the feel of him inside of her, pumping into her so hard it would have  
broken any other human. Every thrust sent her another wave of pleasure,  
of completion she had only felt once before. It was so intense that she  
felt herself black out for a second. She had never thought that she could  
go on like this...never imagined pleasure such as this. She thought she  
was going to die, and still it didn't stop.

Multiple orgasms for men isn't a common thing or even remotely attainable,  
but with her he felt like he was coming ten times at once. Her blood, her  
silken heaven holding him, clinching around him, sending him into what  
seemed like one orgasm after another. It was sucking him dry until he  
felt he couldn't give anymore, but he still did he came. She wouldn't  
allow it, her body wouldn't allow it. It was as if her body needed his  
seed, as if it was sucking it from him like he drew it from her. They  
shared their juices, they shared their hearts, and god help him they shared  
their souls.

Without warning, the couple fell to the floor and blacked out for a few  
moments. When Buffy opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she had  
done. She hadn't truly realized what they were doing until now. Was she in  
this much need for him that she couldn't even control herself around  
him? She knew the answer and it scared her. But the look of concern on  
his face threw her off even further. She didn't expect this, anything but  
this. Mainly she expected cruelty. She could remember his words, still  
fresh in her mind even after so long. Nothing, but nothing, had hurt her as  
those few words had. Tears started to come to her eyes. She didn't want to  
show him that she was this weak when it came to him, but she couldn't stop.  
What he made her feel was nothing short of ecstasy, but she knew that  
he thought her lacking in this department.

"Did I hurt you?" Angelus asked her so softly, with so much concern in his  
voice, that she started to cry harder. Tears ran down her face faster, and  
sobs rocked both of them from their force. Angelus just held her against  
him, caressing her face and soothing her with words that could only come  
from him. No one could comfort her but him, even if he was Angelus and  
not Angel.

"N-n-no. You didn't," she said between sniffles and gasps for breath.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" Again he asked with that voice, that  
tone that sounded like he was her Angel. But she knew that he was  
Angelus, and she was afraid that he would hurt her- use this to hurt her.  
But she could feel that he was concerned for real, that bond between them never  
leaving them nor lessening. Always there. She just looked at him then,  
with tears running down her face. "Did you like it, was I good?" She asked  
so softly he almost didn't hear it.

He would have laughed if he hadn't known that it would hurt her so badly.  
"Were you good, No. " But even before doubt or sadness could come across her  
face he added, "You were more like perfect, exquisite even. I can't put it  
into words. I came so hard, so much. I never did that before," he told  
her, caressing her face and placing small kisses on her lips and  
forehead.

"Really?" she asked, still not sure of herself.

"Yes" he told her, picking her up and moving to the bed. He laid her so  
gently on it that it was as if she were the most fragile expensive thing  
in the world, and he lay down beside her. Just then came several knocks on the  
wall, and voices screaming to quiet down or they would call the police.  
With their sensitive hearing both couples could hear the grumbles of the people  
and what they were saying "It isn't like they were the first fucking couple to  
ever do it. What the fuck was so special that they had to yell so loud?"  
Buffy giggled at the comments, and Angelus just smirked.

But then her face turned serous again." Really? Then why did you say  
all those mean thing to me?" she asked, still afraid of his answer. Beta  
note= right here I pictured Spike's line in "A New Man": "And you're  
what? Shocked and disappointed? I'm _evil_!" hehehe...

"I really don't know. I suppose that I couldn't deal with how you made me  
feel then. But things change. You were just as perfect then as you are  
now," he said, kissing her forehead again and showing her with his  
kiss what words couldn't describe.

"Really?"she asked again, still not sure.

"Yes, I told you," he said, looking at her in the eyes.

"Then I'll have to punish you for lying to me" A mischievous smile crossing her  
face, her eyes sparkling at his. She moved her body, climbing on top of his  
already hard cock.

"What do you have in mind?" He raised his left eye brow. But then at her body  
sinking on to his, he gave a soft groan matched by her.

"Well this will do for now," she said, clinching around his gigantic cock  
and moving on him to find her rhythm.

"Ohhhh you are so deep, so big inside me. I missed you soo much" She  
nearly sobbed. "I haven't felt you for so long."

"It wasn't me," he growled out.

"You know what I mean. Now quit it, I'm with you now." she scolded  
him playfully with her finger.

He lunged after it sucking into his mouth. Licking with his tongue,  
he swirled it around in his mouth.

"Mmmm..Everything you do drives me crazy, makes me so hot...for you, just  
for you," She moaned, looking at him.

"Only for me?"

"Yesss...only you, only for you, forever you," she hissed. I missed you  
so much, so lonely with… out youuu," she breathed.

"I was just here last night baby, couldn't have missed me that much." At  
her shocked look he nodded his head. "Yeah that was me, remember?" he  
said, smiling at her expression.

"That was you? You were here? Why didn't tell me, why didn't let me know?"  
she asked, looking at him while still moving on top of him.

He returned her question with one of his own. "Would you have let me?"

"Probably not...but I let you now, so how do you know I wouldn't have  
then?"

"Had to get you ready for me, couldn't do it last niiight...ahhh.." He  
couldn't finish his words because of the punishing hot channel clinched  
around his cock sending waves of pleasure through him.

She just giggled at the look she got after what she did. "Oooohahhhh"  
She almost screamed as he raised her and pushed her down onto him  
while pushing up inside her. "Please do that again...mmmm...again.." At  
her request he repeated his actions.

"How do you know what to do, how to make feel this?" she panted, out of  
breath.

"Practice I think. And you better not even think about it. The only  
practice you're getting is with me, you are MINE," he growled.

"Yours?" she said, lifting her eyebrows.

"MINE" he repeated, lunging for her nipples once again. Taking one into  
his mouth he sucked on it gently, twirling his tongue around it, tugging  
at it, awakening it into a fully pert bud. He bit down slowly, soothing  
it with his tongue and stroking it gently, replacing the welcomed pain,  
with the equally welcomed pleasure.

"Ahhhhh.. Do...do..." She tried to get the sentence out in vain.

"What love? You have to tell me, I'm not a mind reader you know." He  
ground his pelvic bone with hers barely brushing her already too  
sensitive clit.

"Do that again", she pleaded.

"What is `that'?" he questioned her again, smiling while looking into  
the eyes with a lust to match his own. He loveed to play, tease her  
mercilessly. She knew he loved games, and she found she loved them  
too.

"You know what that is! And I know you know how to read my mind- even if  
you can't literally, you feel it," she said between clinched teeth while  
slapping him on the shoulder.

"Still don't know what you're taking about.." he said innocently. "Do you  
mean this?" He brushed her clit once more. "Or do you mean this..?"  
He took the other nipple in his mouth and repeated the process as before.

"Ahhhh...ohhhh" She cried out as she felt him against her clit, barely  
brushing it...teasing it. Then she felt his mouth on her nipple biting  
down hard this time, but soothing just as he did before with his so  
talented tongue. But that tongue did so much for her, she didn't know  
what to do with all of it.  
"I WANT IT ALL, ALL OF IT. DO IT ALL AGAIN. SHOVE YOUR DICK SO HARD INTO  
ME,TOUCH MY CLIT, BIT MY NIPPLE," She screamed at him in frustration.

"Greedy little girl aren't you?" He loved teasing her.

"AHHHH...Ohhhhh..." She started to scream at him. When he did as she  
asked she screamed again, but the intention was different this time.

"Baby wanna come?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

She just nodded her head while clinching her silken walls around him,  
trying to get him as out of control as he made her. She started to  
rhythmically clinch and unclench around him, sending him into his true face.

"Well, look who came out to play, seeee I can play too" she said, finding her voice and glad  
that she had at least some amount of control over him.

"You wanna play? Lets play," he hissed, reversing their position to place  
him on top.

She just giggled at him, "Look at the scary badass vampirrrr.." Before  
she could finish her playful insult, he drove hard into her. Keeping his  
pace harder and faster, all words were forgotten. All games ceased to  
exist, and all that could be heard was their loud moans, screams of pleasure,  
and growls.

Without hesitation Buffy moved her head, allowing him clear access to her  
neck-not for a second afraid that it was Angelus, not Angel, and trusting  
him with her life. She knew what he needed, and knew just as much that  
it was what she needed as well. It was what she craved.

Angelus, never one to refuse an invitation, lunged after her neck  
and buried his fangs in the soft flush of her neck. At the second his  
fangs penetrated her, his cock impaled her as well. He could feel  
her clinching around him, and it sent the both of them into waves of  
never ending orgasm. One after the other, one on top of the other, they ran  
into each other never ending, never giving them a moments rest, and they  
welcomed it all, with longing and need.

As they both calmed down from their heavenly high, Angelus was still  
nuzzling her neck, sending tingles throughout her body again- nothing  
sexual, but loving tingly. A moment passed, then Angelus raised his head  
and looked at her again. He brought his mouth down to hers, slicing his  
tongue and lips once again, and kissed her. This time she accepted him  
without hesitation, swallowing what he gave her. She knew that this amount  
of blood wouldn't change her, and she didn't know why he would do it.  
But she was happy to let him do it. Maybe he wanted to share something with  
her, maybe he wanted to share everything with her.

Angelus pulled away, to allow her to breathe. She just looked up at him.  
"What?" He asked.

"Nothing really, I just like looking at you. No, make that _love_ looking  
at you," she said honestly.

"We'll have enough time for that later. Now sleep, tomorrow should be  
interesting."

She didn't have enough time to process his words, as her exhaustion sent  
her flying into the arms of sleep and her now fulfilled dreams.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Riley walked into the building that he knew housed the last group of the  
Initiative. A man stood by the door. "What do you want Finn? I thought  
you were over with us."

"I have some valuable information... Who is in charge now?" Riley asked.

"Colonel Melbourne. But he won't see you, so don't bother." The man said.

"Just tell him it's about Angelus, he will understand," Riley told the  
man.

"Wait here." The man turned around and pressed the intercom, talking to  
someone.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened to reveal Graham. "Nice to see  
you Riley. What, destroying us wasn't enough, so now you came to finish  
the job?" Graham said, pointing with his gun to enter.

"I'm just here to give you some information. That's all." Riley said.

Graham just walked in front of him, until he reached a door. "He's  
inside. And advice from an old friend-don't piss him off, and you  
had better not be lying to us." Graham walked away.

Riley entered the room to find the colonel waiting for him. "Take a seat  
Riley. Now what can I do for ya?"

"I have information regarding Angelus," Riley informed him.

"Yeah I heard that. Isn't he the hostile that was running around here  
couple of years ago? The files say that our recently departed doctor was very  
interested in him. But of course, all of your attempts at capturing him  
failed. So why are you here after you betrayed us?" the colonel  
questioned.

"He's back in town, and as you said we couldn't get him then. I recall he  
was a bastard- killed a lot of our men. They had no chance against him  
for some reason or another. And by the way, they never sent me to capture  
him...or he would have been dead by now," Riley said confidently.

"Still, why are you here?" He asked again.

"I told you. He's back," Riley said again.

"There are a thousand vampires in town. There is no reason why you should  
be here for this single vampire, no matter how powerful he is."

"He is after my group," Riley replied.

"Why should we help you? Unless..." The colonel seemed to think it over  
for a second. "You seem pretty confident, you think you can capture  
him?" He asked.

"I know who he's after, and that will make it easer to track him. But we  
do this my way, and I am not returning. I am only here for this job. They  
all seem scared of him, and the Slayer doesn't seem able to fight him on  
her own."

"Ahhh...The Slayer. And you seem to be making a lot of demands for a man  
in your position," the colonel commented.

"This is the deal, take it or leave it."

"Very well, you have a deal." The commander saw no reason not to give in.

Angelus opened his eyes to find a deeply asleep Slayer in his arms, with  
a huge smile on her face that radiated across the entire room. Angelus  
looked at her for a few minutes, then he got up and dressed. He bent  
down to kiss her on the forehead. "Soon love, soon" He had turned around  
to go, when he heard her call for him.

"Angelus, are you leaving me again?" she asked with in a small voice.

"Just for now love, the sun will be up soon. But I promise that I will  
come back," he swore, bending down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Kay" She seemed satisfied by his answer.

Before Angelus could leave, he heard her mumble "I love you". Angelus  
couldn't believe it. She said she loved him. Him, not Angel. Was she  
even thinking? He knew she wasn't, that when it came out she wasn't  
conscious of it. Did that make it better or worse? He didn't know.

Angelus walked to his house, that again was given to him by Wolfram &  
Hart. *They really know how to treat a vampire...well I'm not just any  
vampire* He knew they were just so happy to get Angel out of their hair,  
that it was worth all that they gave him. But it didn't bother him. *They  
should do all that and more, just so I won't kill them all. And he  
won't... not as long as they are this helpful* Angelus' thoughts were cut  
off by a figure leaving the building he knew belonged to the Initiative.  
*Ohh now this is fun. That boy has got as set of balls on him... maybe  
I'll will crush them* A smirk graced Angelus' face as an idea formed in his  
head.

Angelus jumped in front of the figure. "And I thought you were smarter  
than that," Angelus said, eying the man that dared touch what was his. He  
knew he hadn't slept with her, but he still dared to touch her. Of  
course he couldn't fault the fool. That idiotic soul he got had  
shouldered most of the responsibility and left her. *What an idiot, that  
"Angel"* Angelus rolled his eyes at the pathetic mutilation of his chosen  
name. *How could he leave what was his, rightfully his?* Angelus snarled  
at the thought.

"Wh..What do you want?" Riley asked, obviously scared shit-less. He  
was out in the open, with no one to hide behind and no weapons at hand. He  
might be more than a tad bit innocent and foolish, but the man wasn't  
completely brainless. He knew he was in trouble. "Buffy will kill you if  
you touch me." He hardened his voice, trying to sound threatening.

"What a fine man we've got here, hiding behind a woman's skirt. MY  
WOMAN!" Angelus growled out.

Riley had heard vampire growls before, but Angelus' was different-  
stronger, louder, and definitely more terrifying than anything he had  
ever heard before. *He probably would scare a damn lion if they got in a  
growling match* "What do you want?" Riley found his voice again, yet  
was still not able to say anything else due to the terror that griped his  
heart.

Angelus just walked around him, eyeing the young man. He loved to draw out  
the moment as long as possible, letting the fear travel though his prey's  
body. He wanted Riley to drown in his own fear. Angelus fed on fear more than  
anything, he found it even more delicious than the blood itself. He  
always relished it, but now he would enjoy it even more. Because now it  
was personal...

"Oh, I just want to play. I so love to play, don't you?" Angelus morphed  
into his game face, and chuckled at the look on the boy's face. Yet he  
soon sobered at the lack of response from his prey. This pathetic human  
was annoying him. Didn't it know the rules? "At least make this fun for  
me. Aren't you going to run boy?" Angelus eyed the speechless man  
impatiently.

"Run boy run!" At his booming command Riley finally snapped out of his  
trance and started to flee. Angelus gave a groan. "Come _on_ turtle boy,  
run faster! This won't be any fun for me if I only have to crawl to catch you"  
Angelus grumbled, still standing and waiting for him to get far enough  
away for it to be interesting. "You know, I don't have all fucking day.  
The sun will be up soon. So run faster you idiot! You're being chased by  
a _vampire_, not some fucking turtle!" Angelus yelled. Angelus bent down and  
picked up an empty can of soda someone had left on the ground. He weighed  
it in his hand, noted the wind direction, and flung it at Riley's head. The can  
hit him right in the back of the head, sending the man into a summersault.  
Riley hit the ground hard. Angelus groaned again. "Damn this boy, he  
isn't even fun running away. Idiot. A can of soda knocked him out...Well,  
I guess I'll have to find another way to have fun." Angelus said, walking  
over to the body. He picked Riley up and headied for his house.

"Wakey, wakey," Angelus said, slapping the form of Riley hard in the face.  
(author note:Well not that hard, it was more like a bitch slap from  
Angelus, but for Riley it was hard enough to render him unconscious...if he was  
conscious, but it had the opposite effect of course since he was unconscious)  
beta note: isn't our beloved author a bit silly?  
Riley opened his eyes to find himself looking into the face of a very  
amused Angelus. The startled mortal tried to move, but found himself chained to  
the wall.

"Thanks for stopping by fishy. You know, it's really boring for us  
vampires during the day, since we can't get out and hardly need  
any sleep at all. So it was very nice of you to drop by..." Angelus  
finished his words with a hard punch to the boy's stomach, resisting the  
urge to hit him in the face again. He knew that one punch and the boy  
would be in dreamland. And that was no fun at all.

Riley just screamed like a child, tears running from his eyes. "Please,  
please mister..." He sobbed. "Let me go, I'll do anything, anything you  
want. Just please don't kill me." He was now babbling in panic. "I'll move  
away, I'll go back Iowa. You'll never see me again. Look..it was my fault.  
You're a hostile, an animal. And I was cornering you..or something..so you  
attacked. I'm sorry. Do you want me to go get you some blood?" Riley  
couldn't finish his rambling pleas, because Angelus sliced his face with  
a dagger. Riley screamed again.

Riley's ignorance had enraged the vampire. "You are a fool. You know  
nothing about my kind. You have seriously underestimated me..and now  
you'll pay the price." Yet another look at the cowering man before him  
brought Angelus out of most of his outrage. It was just too pathetic. He  
sighed. "And can you be any more fucking _boring_. Blah, blah, blah.  
Hostiles this, us superior humans that.. oh yes.. and you're making a  
difference, right? Ha! I can't believe she went out with you for that long.  
She must have been bored out of her mind." A sinister smile graced his  
face. " But please, stick around. No need to be disrespectful to my  
guests. I'm usually very nice to them..." Angelus delivered another  
punch, this time to the boy's crotch. But to Angelus's surprise, the boy  
didn't flinch. "What the fuck?" Angelus said in surprise.

"And I thought you had balls... Now it's apparent that when balls  
and dicks were handed out you weren't exactly there to get your share,  
were you? You were probably there with you cow,am I right?" Angelus  
snickered, enjoying needling this poor excuse for a rival. "What was her  
name? Betsy? You were probably playing that game where you hide your  
tongue in her ass. Damn, that's even nasty to me boy" Angelus laughed and  
ignored Riley's indigent protests, walking to the nearest table.

He came back with a pair of pliers. "Now this one will only hurt for a  
bit.. Who am I kidding? This will really hurt a lot, so stay still. You  
don't want me to hurt you more than I have to. And I _have_ to, trust me."  
Angelus took Riley's hands in his, and brought the pliers to one of the  
man's nails.

"Now, did she enjoy kissing you boy?" Angelus asked

The mortal was stupid enough to nod his head. "Not the answer I was  
looking for," Angelus said, clamping the pliers on Riley's nail and pulling  
it out.

Riley gave scream that would make anyone's heart bleed from sorrow in  
sympathy (author's note:Who the fuck am I kidding again, Go Angelus Go.)  
Angelus waited patiently for Riley to gain back some semblance of  
control. He just loved this-where the nail once was only a second ago, there  
remained only blood and flesh.

After Riley's sobs quieted for a moment, Angelus asked again. "Lets try  
this one more time. Actually, no. No, I think we'll try this more than  
once. Did you enjoy kissing her?" Angelus asked. Riley shook his head  
this time indicating no. "Liar. I don't take kindly to people who lie to  
me." Angelus grasped another nail and pulled it out again. Again a  
scream filled the room. But this time it seemed that almost half of the  
finger came off.

"How about this... did you want to sleep with her?" Again Riley shook his head.

"What did I tell you about lying to me boy?" Angelus brought out a pair of  
sizzers from his pocket and cut of a piece of the boy's flesh from his side.  
And again the boy screamed.

"Did you dream about her? Did you fantasize about her? Did you want to  
bury yourself so deep inside of her that you didn't know where she started  
and you began? No,I guess not in your case...since you really couldn't go  
that deep anyway. But you get my point. Did you want to feel her mouth on  
your little pepe? Did you want to cum in her mouth? Did you want your  
mouth on her hidden heaven, on what belongs to me? Did you want to taste her  
juices...that she produced only for me? Did you want to touch her  
breasts, take them into your mouth? Did you want to suck on them? To  
bit them? To bite her perfect nipples? Did you want her to cum on your  
little cock? Well, she wouldn't have cum, but that isn't the point... Did  
you want to cum inside what belongs to me? Only to me! She is MINE!"  
Angelus growled out."DID YOU?", Angelus roared in Riley's face, enraged at  
the pictures his words had brought to his mind. *No one else should touch  
her, no one*

Again at the boy's headshake of denial, Angelus pulled out eight nails in  
succession. And before Riley knew what hit him, Angelus moved down to his  
toes to pull out three more nails. As Riley's screams filled the room  
Angelus walked to his kitchen. Even _he_ kept some blood bags available.  
Sometimes he couldn't go out when needed to feed, and although it wasn't  
exactly tasty it did the trick.

Angelus brought a blood bag from the frig and walked back to Riley. "I know  
this isn't as painful, but I also like to work on the psychological  
level. You'd understand that, wouldn't you mr. teaching assistant? I know  
how disgusting you think we are for drinking blood, so I really want you to try  
some. Maybe you'll like it..."

Angelus knew that it wasn't exactly agonizing to for a human to drink  
blood-perhaps just a bit of nausea or upset- but in many cases it could  
be much more traumatizing than the physical torture itself. It was against  
Riley's beliefs to drink blood, against his instincts. Humans licked their  
fingers if they bled, but this was different. It wasn't his personal blood, or  
the blood of someone he loved. It was the blood of a stranger, and  
probably an expired bag at that.

"Let's add a little more flavor to it.." Angelus said, ripping the bag  
open and unzipping his pants. Riley could hear the zipper, and the sound of  
Angelus pissing in the blood. "I usually don't have much to relieve..but  
soul boy has gotten quite fond of coffee...Now that this isn't all blood  
you should feel a whole lot better about this. I added a good amount of piss  
into it, I hope you enjoy it." Angelus smirked in sadistic amusement, bringing  
the bag to the boy's mouth to force fed him.

"Now open up, I'm trying to give you a delicacy here. You really should be  
honored." Angelus chuckled at his victim's growing hysteria.

"No I woooon-" Before Riley could finish what he wanted to say, he found  
the whole bag emptied in his mouth.

"God, are you stupid or something boy? When you don't want to eat or drink  
something, don't open your idiot mouth. God, I thought Xander was dumb.  
Well, I suppose it wouldn't have made a difference. I would have tortured  
you into opening your mouth anyways. Now sit still, I have to go get  
something." With that, Angelus left the boy throwing up on his floor.*Damn  
I'll have to clean that up. Nah, I'll just let the fish boy swim in it,  
lick it clean, and then clean up the rest of the shit himself* Angelus  
laughed to himself at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okey people I just found out who helped me so much with this fic, she was my beta back then, and I myself consider her my co-author in this fic, she helped so much with improving this fic, so I want to dedicate this chapter to her where ever she is right now. I hope you are doing well Kristin and happy were ever you are, thank you so much for the help

Part 6

Buffy woke up in her bed alone. "Alone," she thought. Then the thought  
hit her, he was here last night. They had made love for hours. *Angelus?  
Oh god what have I done? He could have killed me! He could have killed  
me, but he didn't. God he acted so much like Angel...Well, except for the  
pounding me into the wall and then into the bed part.* At that thought a  
smile crossed her face. But just as quickly it disappeared. *He  
also left me just like Angel* Tears started running down her face at her  
lost love-now lost forever- and at the love she felt but denied for the  
demon that was in her bed last night. *What I am going to do? If they  
found out they would hate me; I would disgust them. Oh god.*

She quickly got up, and went to take a shower to try and wash him away  
from both her body and her mind. To wash away the pain, tears, and  
confusion...

Buffy walked into Giles' house, to find her friends still researching  
a way to help her. She knew that she had betrayed their trust, their  
love, and their confidence in her. She couldn't look at them, afraid that  
they would see right though her-see how much she enjoyed being with him,  
what he made her feel. She wouldn't even kill him even now, it had become  
so much harder. Before it was simple, when she thought he hated her. But  
now, after last night, it was impossible.

And she couldn't tell them.

They would hate her again. But this time forever, because it wasn't some  
stupid boy she was busy making out with. This was their greatest fear,  
their worst enemy...and she loved him, all of him. She wanted to belong  
to him as badly as she wanted him to belong to her, only her. She didn't  
know where these possessive thoughts were coming from...to many  
thoughts...clouding her mind...

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow's concerned voice brought her out of her  
thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just too much to handle, that's all." She was proud  
of her ability to lie to them. *God, what have I become, proud of lying  
to my friends? Only one day with him, and he has changed me* But a small  
part of her whispered that he was worth it, he was worth it all.

At first Willow took in Buffy's words and believed her. But after a second  
look she found something more... She didn't know what it was, and the  
Slayer was obviously hurt, confused, and scared. Yet there was something  
more there-under all that she glowed, she radiated with something. Willow  
looked at Tara next to her, and sensed that Tara was feeling the same  
thing-it wasn't a coincidence. Buffy always glowed when they first knew  
her, it didn't take supernatural abilities to notice that. But Buffy had  
stopped glowing somewhere along the way..Willow never really thought about  
it... but now it was back, even if it was only a very small amount. She  
could feel it.

Spike also gave the Slayer a look. He felt that something about her had  
changed, but he never gave it a second thought.

"Where's Riley? I thought Giles said to stay put..?" Buffy asked the  
group.

"You mean he didn't find you last night? He went out looking for you.."  
Xander could barely contain his glee, hoping that the arrogant commando  
had met up with Angelus.

*Ohmygod, ohmygod Did he see me with Angelus? No that's impossible, I know  
I locked the door when I went in last night* Buffy breathed a sigh of  
relief. * He couldn't have seen us. Maybe he just went home. Maybe he got  
there before I did, I took a long walk. Yeah that's it* "No, I didn't  
see him. He's probably at home. I'll call him". She walked over to Giles'  
phone and dialed the number, but no one answered.

At the look she gave the group they understood. "Hey, maybe he bumped into  
Angelus?" Xander said a little too cheerfully.

Buffy knew that was impossible, Angelus was with her all night long.  
But...but what if he got there before she did and he saw Angelus...Oh god,  
what would Angelus do to him? "Oh god no. We have to find him. Xander,  
would you please come with me?" She was afraid of going to see Angelus on  
her own, she didn't trust herself around him.

"Oh no..I told fishboy not to leave, that he might bump into Angelus. But  
would he listen..? _No_, of course not." Xander gave a mock sigh and  
wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Just like my gold fish, it never  
listened when I talked...So I fed it to my dog." Spike snorted from the  
couch, and Xander threw a grin his way. "No way I am going to Angelus  
after what he pulled last night" Xander finished.

"I'll-" Wesley and Cordelia said at the same time.

They both looked at each other and shrugged, walking out with Buffy. The  
rest of the group was left to research.

"So where are we going?" Cordelia asked.

"The only place I can think of is the mansion, we'll look there first.  
Then...I don't know. Maybe we'll go to Willy's or something." Buffy  
debated their options as they walked to the mansion.

"Nothing?" Willow asked, raising her head from the book she was searching  
through.

"No, he wasn't at the mansion. And dear Willy won't say a word no matter  
how much I hit him. I should have known, he was never any help in the  
Angelus department". Buffy was feeling helpless for the first time since  
Angelus came back. No one made her feel like he did, he could make her feel  
loved, cherished, desired...he could send her to heaven with a look, with  
a touch. But he could also make her feel lost, helpless, scared and  
terrified. Now _no_ one ever did that. "And I can assume from your  
question that he hasn't called or come by..? Willow nodded her head.  
"Find anything to help us against Angelus?" Again nothing.

So Buffy, Cordelia, and Wesley sat down with the rest of the group to  
research.

Half an hour after sun set, there was a knock on the door. Giles went to  
open it, and again a shocked gasp brought the crowd to the door. But this  
time it wasn't Angelus. It was Riley...well at least it looked like  
Riley. And he was still alive and conscious at that. But his torn  
clothing showed burn marks on his body. The blood that was stuck on his  
fingertips revealed at least a hint of the tortures he had been though.

"Everyone please back up. Xander, Wesley? Please come help me get him  
inside. Willow, call 911" Giles took charge, moving toward Riley and not  
looking back except to make sure that his instructions were being carried  
out. But when they reached Riley and tried to move him, Riley stopped  
them.

"What is it?" Giles asked, wondering what was wrong.

Riley could only point at his ass. At a second look Giles, Xander and  
Wesley, winced in sympathy. A peace of wood was projecting out of Riley's  
ass.

"Oh god, now _that_ is sick. Thank god he never got to me," Xander was  
horrified. Sure, he had wished a lot of horrible things on the annoying  
soldier...but nothing like this! *I never thought I'd say this.. but I am  
_so_ glad that I never got with Buffy. thank you, thank you, thank you,  
thank you, thank you, thank you...*

"Now is not the time for your wise cracks Xander" Giles scowled but then  
turned back to the wounded man. " Now Riley, we have to move you inside  
because this isn't going to work. We will attempt to cause you minimal  
discomfort. Is that alright?" Riley only nodded at Giles words.

All three men picked him up carefully, as not to hurt him more than he was.  
When they got to the couch they laid him on his face, not wanting the  
stick to burrow even further into his anus. There was a general gasp from  
the group at the sight, and Giles looked over."Get the first aid kit, it's  
under the sink in the bathroom." At his words, Cordelia dashed out of the  
room.

Spike strolled over to observe the boy's obvious pain, and couldn't stop  
himself from chuckling. *I don't care if it's her boy toy or not, the  
Slayer's got to admit that this is the funniest thing we've ever seen...  
well, actually...I remember back in 1911, Dalton drank this potion...  
"Boy, Angelus never seems to run out of new torture techniques, does he?  
How does it feel fishboy?" Spike snickered, his soul-less state allowing  
him maximum enjoyment of this occasion. *Yep, empathy ruins everything..*  
"Shouldn't have touched what was his, even I'm not that stupid. 'Course  
there was that one time.." A shudder ran through Spike's body. "I can  
still remember Buffy taste in my mouth..Ug! But that was a spell..and  
you've got no excuse" Spike chuckled in amusement. "You deserve it, how  
does that feel? No one to blame but yourself... See, everything you do  
comes back ten fold. And just remember what you did to _me_." Spike gave a  
grin full of menace, and yanked the peace of wood out before anyone could  
stop him. The bolt of pain running through his head was nearly  
incapacitating, but it was worth it! Once the peace of wood was out an  
unholy scream followed from Riley's mouth, along with an unusual amount  
of blood came out spraying Xander in the face.

Spike released his hold on his head and started chuckling even more, but  
stopped at the hit that came from Buffy. He just looked at her but didn't  
say anything, handing the peace of wood to Giles.

"Oh bloody hell?" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Everyone crowded around Giles all at once, and he just lifted  
up the 7-inch piece of wood. There were nails sticking out of it, pointing  
away from the front-easy enough entry...unavoidably damaging removal.

Everyone just stared in shock, beyond any words or reactions. Even Spike  
for a moment. This was too much; they couldn't do anything but look at it.

"Man you gotta love the guy." Not surprisingly, Spike was the one  
who finally broke the silence. "My sire can be a real bastard and a poof  
sometimes..but you really have to admit that he is the best at what he  
does. I mean, that peace of wood up the ass was something, but to add nails to  
it...now _that_ is a masterpiece." Spike was relishing the moment. *Damn, I  
really wish I hadn't fucked with Angelus now...Ah, who the hell am I  
kidding? I'd do it all over again. Never said I was the smartest vamp  
around..just the baddest!*

Giles got the first aid kit and started to address as many of Riley's  
wounds as possible. "Well, at least he isn't dead. It appears that  
Angelus was striving for maximum pain more than anything else. No broken  
bones, no broken ribs, nothing too permanent really. He shouldn't have  
trouble recovering. I believe it was a message from Angelus, showing us  
what he could do, to rile us up."

Outside the house, Angelus stood enjoying the moment. But as soon as the  
ambulance arrived he left. Let them deal with him, Angelus didn't give a  
fuck.

Buffy couldn't believe it had been almost a week, and nothing from  
Angelus. Well, except the five or six dead bodies every night... But he  
said he would come back. He said not to worry, he was coming back. She  
felt hurt that he didn't keep his promise. *What am I thinking? "He  
almost killed my boyfriend. No well, my ex-boyfriend.* After Riley got  
out of the hospital he broke things off with her, but he still wanted to  
be friends. He was helping them in anyway he could-as long as it didn't  
involved him sitting on his butt that is. She had to do something, she  
had to find him. Yes, she had to find him and kill him...which is why this  
killing thing wasn't working out very well. He was no where to be seen.

"Giles, I'm gonna patrol tonight. We can't just sit here and wait for  
his next move. What if that _was_ his last, to scare us all and then have  
the town all to himself. I won't allow it," she said, trying to convince  
him to let her go on patrol.

"I suppose your theory does have merit Buffy, but you aren't going  
alone. We'll all go together.I don't think he's playing anymore". Giles'  
tone told her that there was no room for argument.

A part of her felt disappointed, she wanted to go alone... maybe find  
_him_ alone. No not for that, she just didn't want to put her friends in  
danger. Right? She wanted to kill him for sure this time. But her body  
told her,`What if you do kill him? What's next? You would never again  
feel like he makes you feel...' And she wept for him, for herself, and  
for her Angel. "Fine, get crossbows, stakes, anything you can carry," she  
managed to get out.

The group walked into the twelfth and last cemetery in Sunnydale. They  
had looked everywhere for him, but couldn't find a single trace. Then all  
of a sudden he appeared out of nowhere, right in the middle of the  
clearing.

"Ahhh..You came looking for me...Have you missed me? I'm touched, truly"  
Angelus wore his patent smirk.

"Yeah, you _are_ touched-right here" Xander replied, pointing up at his  
head.

"Better than being touched up here, and DEAD too" Angelus said, snarling  
at Xander. He had successfully quieted Xander for the moment.

"Guys, please stay here?", Buffy asked the group as she walked towards  
Angelus. They just looked at her and complied, but also raised their  
weapons at any sign of trouble from Angelus.

Buffy walked over to Angelus, trying to compose herself. She had to  
do it. She couldn't let him get away with this, no matter how much she  
didn't want to fight him. Memories of their love making crossed her mind  
but she clamped down hard on them, not wanting them to interfere with what  
she had to do. When she got close enough to him she barked, "Did you  
really think that you could come into my town, and do this-kill people  
left and right, torture my ex-boyfriend nearly to death-and I wouldn't  
kill you? Did you?" As she yelled at him she didn't know why she added  
the `ex' part to her speech, she just wanted him to know...even if she  
was trying to kill him.

From out of nowhere Angelus backhanded her, sending her into a 720 turn in  
the air before hitting the ground. Angelus walked over to her and grabbed  
her hair. "Do you think you can question me little girl?" He smacked her  
and punched her in the face. "This is my town, this is my country, and  
this is my fucking world, understand?"

The group just looked on, they couldn't move, even think of moving  
or shooting their bows didn't cross their mind-they just looked at the  
scene unfolding before their eyes in trance.

"Do you think that because I gave you the honor of sharing my bed you have  
the right to question me? You are my slave, my bitch. You are what I say  
you are-you are _mine_. Understand it, know it, feel it, believe it, and  
fucking live it" Angelus snarled at her, but she wouldn't give him the  
satisfaction of a nod. He didn't need it-he knew, and that was all  
that mattered to him at the moment.

"Do you really think that, because I kissed your forehead, you have the  
right to question me?" Just as suddenly as the hit had come, the softness  
of his words sent her into another world. He touched her forehead so  
gently, it caused a shiver to run down her spine and end up at her core.

"Do you think that because I touched you here," Angelus moved his hands to  
where he said he touched her. "Do you think because I touched your cheeks so  
gently that you have the right to question me?" His soft words and gentle  
touch seemed so out of place, surreal even, coming from a demon. "Do you think  
that because I touched your hair so gently, so lovingly I wouldn't kill you if  
you defied me?" He started to walk around her like a predator stalking his  
prey. "Do you think because I kiss your lips, that you can come up here and  
challenge me?" he said huskily, moving in front of her and brushing his  
fingers over her lips. Buffy parted her mouth for him, moaning. She  
couldn't take it. His touches, his words, were making her crazy-needy of  
him, of his touch, of his approval. She was dripping wet. After so much  
anger at him, he could reduce her to this by simply using words and  
touches. *God, what is he? How can he be like this?*

"Do you think because I push my tongue inside your mouth, tasting you,  
that I would always be like this?" He was still walking in circles around  
her...looking down at her, voice so soft, so seductive, and so sexy  
that she couldn't help but moan and be receptive to his words.

"Do you think that because I kiss and stroke your neck with my tongue,  
that I won't do what I please?" This was affecting him as well. He was so  
hard for her, her scent of arousal was killing him. He wanted her right  
then and there, but this was a lesson she needed to learn. She had to  
know that she belonged to him.

"Do you think that because I knead your breasts, take them into my mouth,  
and stroke your nipples with my tongue, that you could do that?" he asked  
again, still walking around her. When the words came out of his mouth he  
brushed across her breast, grazing her nipples. That caused a moan to  
come from her. God how she ached for him, how she needed his hand to  
touch her, his tongue to stroke her nipples. She was losing it.

"Th...They'll see us". Anxiety about her friends close proximity forced  
her to get words out. Even though her back was to them, she still didn't  
feel comfortable playing this game with them there.

"They see what I want them to see, they do what I want them to do, and  
they feel what I want them to feel" Angelus said. "Rub your thighs  
together for me baby". And she could do nothing but do as he said. She  
knew he wasn't controlling her in any way, only by his words alone and his  
touches she acted and did what he asked. Her love, her passion, and lust  
for him commanded it of her, and she couldn't help but oblige it.

"Do you think that because I take your nipples into my mouth, nibble at  
them, bite them, sending waves after wave of pleasure to you, that you could do  
that" he said again. "Do you think because I allow you this pleasure,  
that I will allow you to do whatever you want? Do you think because I  
kiss your thighs, nibble on them, biting them, that I would let you act in  
that way towards me? Do you think because I take your folds into my mouth,  
stroking them with my tongue, pressing my tongue inside of you, that you  
can treat me how ever you like?" he whispered, brushing against her sex as he  
walked around her again.

"Do you think because I take you perfect clit in my mouth between my  
lips, stoke it, worship it with my tongue that I would give you any  
more than this?" Angelus now stood in front of her and brought her into  
his arms, pressing himself into to her body and putting much needed  
pressure onto her clit with his hard rampant cock.

Buffy was lost, the only thing she could do was listen to him, to his  
husky voice. Every word sent a jolt of shock to her core, every touch  
sent her closer to what she had missed soo much for the last week. Every  
look he gave her made her even more desperate for his next word, every touch  
made her need for the next one grow. He drove her insane with  
his words, with his voice, with his touches. And now he was holding her,  
pressing his huge cock into her, and allowing her the pleasure of being  
close to him...even after what she did. His next words stopped her  
train of thought, and sent another blinding bolt to her core. It  
was bringing her so close-she was dying, she couldn't say a thing, she  
couldn't form a word, she couldn't even breathe.

"Do you think that because my cock eases inside you, so deep, so hard,  
inside of you, only for you, that you have control?" He finished his words  
with his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily while his hand traveled down  
to her waist. It forced its way inside of her pants and inside of her  
panties.

"Ohhhh god, so close, you are so cloooo.." she said, losing her voice as  
his finger entered her wet slick channel. His fingers felt so strong, so  
good...they sent her flying into shattering orgasm after orgasm. He didn't  
stop. He added another finger, increasing his speed and demanding other  
orgasms to come take the place of the passing ones. As always, her body  
complied to his demand.

Slowly he removed his hand from inside of her. Stroking still, he moved to  
her clit, pinching it, rolling it between his fingers. He would not allow  
her a moment's respite. It was just like she felt a week ago, she was  
dying from pleasure. He was forcing her Slayer body into over drive, still  
extracting wave after wave of orgasm from her, and she still couldn't help  
but give him what he demanded. She was there she didn't know for how  
long, not feeling anything- nothing but him. It felt like she lived an  
eternity in a span of only minutes. She was lost.

When Angelus knew she couldn't take it anymore he finally let her clit go  
and allowed her rest, accepting her body's inability to produce more  
for him. They both slid down to the grass. He waited for her to calm down,  
and then he kissed her again, brutally this time. He sliced his tongue  
again along with her tongue and lips, drinking her and letting her  
drink. He needed to show her how good she tasted to him.

Buffy couldn't believe how good the blood tasted but she didn't have time to  
think about it, his mouth and tongue were on her and when that happened  
nothing else mattered, only him.

Angelus pulled away "So do you think it gives you the right?" he asked  
her again. Waiting for her answer, knowing her answer.

"No, I'm sorry" she said in a small voice, knowing that she was defeated.

Angelus stood up and brought her with him. "Tell your watcher I'm not the  
one to worry about, that is for now at least". Angelus brought out an  
envelope and handed it to her. "She will be here soon, better find a way  
to stop her" He started to walk away. But just as he turned his back on  
her he extended his arm backwards, catching an arrow that was heading for her  
neck-exactly where he had been standing and where his heart had been. Angelus  
caught the arrow and threw it back to where it came from. A man fell from the  
bushes wearing a commando uniform, the arrow poking out of his left eye.  
"Better know who you trust baby. When I caught your ex he was heading out of  
the Initiatives new building." With that Angelus disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, the group ran to Buffy. "Are you alright?",  
everyone seemed to ask the stunned Slayer. "Did he hurt you?"

"You didn't see what happened?" she countered, perplexed that they couldn't  
see.

"Yeah, he hit you a couple of times. Then he started circling you, talking  
to you. Then he stopped and forced you against his body, he kissed you-he  
forced you to kiss him- and then you both fell. Then you stood up and that  
arrow came flying out of nowhere. But he caught it without even turning  
his back before you... it... could kill..., ohh god he saved you life!  
What, did he hurt you?" Buffy tried to follow Willow's babbling, but  
she too was caught up in the fact that Angelus had saved her. She still  
didn't know if that was a good or bad sign... Did that mean he didn't want  
her to die, or it just meant that he wanted to kill her himself after he  
drove them all insane?

"No, he just bit me?" she said, and everyone looked at her mouth and saw  
the remains of blood there.

"Oh god, we must discover why he is doing this. The only thing he seems to  
be doing is biting you in the mouth, why is that?" Giles asked, looking at  
Spike.

"Don't turn to me, I honestly don't know this time " he said, raising  
his hand in protest.

"He asked me to give you this" Buffy said, handing the envelope to Giles.

He took it from her hand, and opened it. The minute he saw what was inside  
he gasped in horror and surprise. "Oh my lord" was all Giles  
could say.

~I can't tell what is right, what is wrong  
What is far, what is near  
Can't distinguish between truth and lies I fear  
I am fading, fading away

I can't find my strength  
I really don't cherish the search anymore  
I'm left without breath  
From making points I won't make anymore  
I am fading, fading away

I feel no need to borrow the crutches I borrowed before  
Or make another speech whose theme  
Justifies what I am  
I am fading, fading away~  
-"Fading Away", Human Drama

hehehe.. just decided to throw this in here.. the song reminded me of  
Buffy in this fic and her gradual surrender to Angelus... -kristin


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Oh my lord..." Giles repeated, robbed of words once he saw what was  
inside.

"Giles, what is it?" Xander demanded of the horrified watcher.

"We seem to have stumbled upon a bit of trouble. In fact, quite large  
trouble this time. It's best that we head home for now, we will discuss  
this there" Giles turned around, heading out of the  
cemetery and expecting everyone to follow.

Turning to follow her watcher, Buffy saw that Riley was still following  
them. Enraged, she took a hold of his neck and drove him into the closest  
tree. "What the fuck were you trying to do?", she screamed at him, hatred  
and anger blazing in her eyes. The chilling sound of her voice was so cold  
it made the group whirl around to be faced with a very pissed off Slayer.

"Buffy, what are you doing? This is Riley!" Willow reminded her, as if  
Buffy had somehow forgotten. * Maybe it's Angelus' blood or something  
that's making her act so weird*

"I know who the fuck he is Willow. Do you think I'm stupid?" Buffy's voice  
developed an icy edge as she confronted her friend. "Our `friend' here has  
been playing with our enemy. He's been talking to the last group of the  
Initiative, the same fucking people that tried to kill us!" As her voice  
rose in outrage she turned to blast the true focus of her fury. "You  
betrayed us", she hissed. She told Riley that she clearly wasn't _hurt_ by  
what he did-just angry. If it had happened a few weeks ago, she would have been  
hurting deeply. But not now, though she herself didn't know why. And  
honestly, she didn't really care at the moment. Her vanished concern for  
Riley was not exactly on the top of her list of "Very Important Issues".  
Unresistable soul-less demons, the remaining members of the Nazi-wannabe  
Initiative, and a terrified Giles were ranking a little higher at the  
moment...

"Buffy I'm sorry, I can explain" Riley pleaded with her, trying to get her  
to listen. *She _must_ listen, I have to make her understand why I did it.  
I only did it for her*

"I don't give a fuck, you tried to kill my boy-..Angelus" Buffy quickly  
amended. She gave a mental sigh of relief, thankful that no one noticed. Or  
if they did, they just assumed that it was a slip of the tongue.

"Buffy let him go. Let's listen to what he has to say" Giles hated  
to think that he misjudged the young man, and wanted to give the soldier a  
chance to explain himself.

"Thanks" Riley said, sending a grateful look towards Giles. "Look I  
didn't mean for it to be like this, that arrow was meant for Angelus not  
you. Yes I went to them, but I did it for you, for us. I didn't want  
Angelus to run around town. I saw that he was able to get in the house.  
I wanted to help the only way I could, so I went to them. They were  
interested in him before, when he was here two years ago. And I only  
agreed to help them this once-just to give them information about him and  
makes sure that they would just kill him. That's all, I swear it. I'm so sorry  
Buffy" He turned pleading eyes to the group.

"Of course, so you ran back to your mommy. You couldn't stick it out like  
rest of us, you had to take out your grudge against Angel-to go after  
him. That was stupid you know. He could have killed you. He probably will,  
and believe me when I say I won't lift a finger to help you." Buffy's  
words were like steel needles-slicing into his skin withe very blunt  
pronunciation.

"I guess I deserved that. But please let me make it up to you, to all of  
you. Please, I could help. Anything you want me to do..." Riley begged and  
whined his way throughout the whole speech.

"No. Way. In. Hell." she bit out. "What if you betray us again?"

"It's okay Buffy, we might need his help on this one." Giles tried to  
reason with his Slayer, willing her to listen to him just this once... and  
she did.

"Okay, but if you look at me wrong...if you even smell wrong-no wait, let  
me back track here for a sec, you always smelled wrong! Anyways, if I get  
one teensey eensy wincy bit of a bad feeling from you..I swear to god I  
will feed you to Angelus myself. Got it?" Buffy looked at him in the  
eyes, just begging him to make one false move.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this. I swear it!"He brought up  
his hand, making the sign for 'scout's honor' with a ridiculously serious  
expression on his face.

Buffy just groaned and followed Giles. *How in the fuck did I even look at  
this idiot before? Damn, I really hope Angelus kills him* She gasped out  
loud. *Oh god, I didn't just say that...* Buffy was stunned at her  
thought. There were a lot of people that she disliked, but she had never  
wished harm on them before. *What is he doing to me?*

The moment Buffy entered her room someone slammed her into the wall,  
forcing his mouth onto hers and his tongue inside her mouth. She tried to  
fight it, but when she looked into the face of her attacker she couldn't  
help but respond.

Angelus picked her up, and with his foot slammed the door shut. His mouth  
was still devouring hers, his tongue exploring hidden depths. Angelus  
dropped her on the bed, throwing himself right on top of her, and again  
drove his tongue as deep as it could go. Without a warning Angelus ripped  
her clothes off her body, revealing smooth flesh to his hungry eyes.

The moment she knew who he was, and what he planned to do, fire spread all  
over her body. Her brain shut down to anything but the feel of him-the feel of  
his tongue on hers, caressing her tongue as it dueled with it, so deep  
into her mouth. She wanted him soo deep inside of her, just like his  
tongue was. Desire burnt its way into her body to feverous pitch; it  
burned her from the inside. Her need for him was so much more powerful  
than her need for life, her need for anything. Its power was overwhelming,  
it consumed her.

All she could do was moan his name and arch into his hard body, trying to  
get as much contact from him as possible. She writhed, trying to get the  
most sensitive spot of her body to touch brush over his hardness. The brute  
force he used with her only inflamed her more, she needed him just as much as  
he needed her. Nothing else mattered, nothing else made sense except when  
she was in his arms-when he was inside of her so deep it pleasured her  
to the point of pain.

Angelus ripped his shirt to shreds and unfastened his pants. He couldn't  
wait for her; he had to have her now. She made him crazy, her warm flesh  
heating his. Her moans of pleasure inflamed him, her soft body enticing  
him to painful hardness. And her smell...so sweet that it quenched his  
need for blood. When he was with her all he could do was feel her, want  
her even more. Every time they made love it got better, it got hotter. He  
would never be full of her; he would always desire her above anything else.  
Angelus moved his hand down to test her how ready she was for him,  
finding her ready dripping her honey. It never ceased to amaze him how  
prepared she always was for him. Her body was so generous, giving him  
everything it had-fulfilling every hunger. Angelus settled himself between  
her legs, finding her heated center instinctively, and driving himself  
inside her hard.

She could feel him fill her completely. She was made for him. He was  
right, she was his, but he was also hers. Even if he didn't believe it,  
didn't admit it, he was hers and hers alone. The moment she felt him  
filling her aching void she arched into him, rubbing her chest against his  
and stifling a moan into his shoulder. She felt so complete with him, so  
satisfied; she never wanted to leave his embrace.

Once Angelus was inside her he gave a growl, signaling his completion-his  
successful possession of her body. And she matched his growl with her own  
version of it. It amazed her that she knew how to differentiate his growls,  
roars, and sneers from one another. She could interpret what each one meant after only  
being with him three times after so long.

Angelus laid her back down and took her perfectly rounded breasts into  
his hands, pinching and teasing her nipples with his talented  
fingers.

The second she felt her back hit the mattress she felt Angelus pull out of  
her, and she gave a moan of protest. But her moan was cut short into  
a scream that never made its way out of her mouth, as he dove back into  
her hard. His thrusts came rough and fast, harder every time, and she met  
ever one of them, bring herself up to receive his hard thrusts into her  
welcoming body.

The room was filled with moans and grunts, no words, nothing. They didn't  
need anything but the feel of each other. They were so close, so _very_  
close to the pinnacle of pleasure.

"MINE" They both declared at the same time, diving for each other's  
throats.

His fangs penetrated hers first, drinking her in and sending both of them  
into an earth shattering orgasms. Then her blunt teeth clamped down hard  
onto his neck, increasing their already too intense pleasure. She bit into his  
neck so hard, drawing blood and nursing it. And as he continued to drink  
her life's force, she did the same without a conscious thought, every drop  
of his blood sending her another wave of pleasure more powerful than the one before it.

Once Angelus realized that she was drinking him as he was her, he forced  
himself to stop. Angelus brought is hand up prying her from his neck.  
"How much did you drink?" he screamed at her, not meaning for it to come  
out so loud.

She just looked at him with passion glazed eyes, barely able to speak the  
words. "Not much, a mouth full." She spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry, are  
you mad at me? You didn't like it?" She lowered her face to his chest  
level, not wanting to look at his hard eyes.

*Shit* Angelus brought his hand to her chin, lifting her face to look at  
him. "No baby, I loved it. I love everything you do"

At his soft words and soft eyes full of concern, she was able to look him in  
the face once again. "Then why did you stop me?", she continued with her  
voice still low. "You tasted sooo good. It made me feel so good inside, I wanted  
totaste you so badly..." The original needy passion returned to her voice.

"You could have died baby...If you take too much it isn't good for you".

She just looked at him. "I don't care, then I'll be like you and you'll  
love me then". Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Who said I don't love you now, just like this? Baby look at me, Slayers  
don't survive the change-the demon and the Slayer's blood just don't mix".  
He looked at her sternly.

"Oh god", she sobbed, "then I can't be like you, I can't stay with you  
forever" More tears threatened to drop.

"Shhhh...Don't worry about it, let me worry about it. I'll find a way, I  
promise".

"You promise?", she asked. "Swear?", she said that little child voice  
that always made him melt-or rather had always made Angel melt, but now it  
appeared to affect him just as much. *Damn*

Buffy couldn't believe her own words when had she ever wanted to be a vamp? When had she ever wanted to be immortal? Or be with Angelus, what was he doing to her? But a small part of a her, that she didn't fell or understand calmed her down, told her it made sense it was the natural process of evolution for her, and she didn't argue with it.

"I swear it, we'll be together forever. Nothing will stop me from that".  
He spoke confidently, and she knew she could trust his words. He would find a  
way for them to be together forever this time, it was meant to be.

"Now stop crying and tell me if your gang has figured out anything about  
Alpha". Angelus lay back on the bed, bringing her across his chest and  
playing with her golden locks between his fingers.

"Alpha? Ohhh you mean the Adam thingy... No, we researched all we  
could. Now Willow and Tara are trying to break into the Watcher's  
mainframe to check for any weaknesses to this super slayer. Giles and Wesley  
are trying to contact some of their watcher friends if you can believe that.  
Giles also instructed Riley to find anything he could about the blue prints  
and plans for Adam, but nothing yet..."

At the mention of the other man's name Angelus gave a loud snarl. "I  
told you to be careful whom you trust". He growled at her.

"He's helping, don't worry about it. I warned him that I'd feed him to  
you if he even _thinks_ of the wrong thing. You should have seen his face. I  
told him that if he even smelled wrong I would feed him to you, but then I  
thought- scratch that, he always smelled kinda funny". Buffy scrunched up her  
nose, giggling at her own joke.

Angelus kissed her nose, also laughing at the comment "Yeah he does kinda  
smells bad, doesn't he?" Angelus remarked, still smiling.

"That's not even the funniest thing you know," she said, playing with his  
chest.

"What was the funniest thing little one?" Angelus tried to wait patiently for  
her reply, but her hand was driving him crazy.

"The funniest thing happened when he had to go to the bathroom..." She  
collapsed into a fit of giggles before she could finish. "He...he..." More  
giggles burst from her mouth. "He was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
You really did a number on him," she finally ended, trying to catch her  
breath from all the laughs.

"He dared touch you, he was lucky I let him get away with an injured  
ass". He snarled, but still managed to get his hands around her, touching  
her breast, kneading it and playing with it.

"Mmmm.." she moaned. "I am sorry you know".

"About what baby?" he asked her in confusion, taking her nipple between  
his fingers and rolling it, pinching it.

"Ahhhh.." she could only say, but he wanted to hear what she had to say so  
he eased his fingers from her already hard nipple. She found her voice  
finally, "About everything" She moved her hand from his chest, to his  
waist, then to his cock. She took it into her hand, rubbing her thump over  
the hardening tip and eliciting a moan from him. "About letting him touch  
me," she said, moving her hand around his already hard cock and pumping  
him a few times. "About coming to you tonight" she said, giving him couple  
of hard tugs.

"Mmmm...do it more," was all he could say.

"About not knowing that I belong to you. He made me sick you know. I just  
wanted to do what you told me to, I was so lonely without you. But I still  
shouldn't have. I know now that I belong only to you". She rose her  
lips to meet his and kissed him passionately with all she had, trying to  
show him all that she felt in just one kiss.

Her need for breath made her cut the kiss before either of them wanted to.  
When she lifted her mouth from his, he raised his lips and kissed his  
brand, stroking it with his tongue. Then he moved to the other side,  
doing the same thing to the puncture wound he had created. She moaned at  
his tongue touching his mark. She lowered her head to give him a soft  
kiss, then she moved her head to the almost healed wound she had created  
and mimicked his strokes and kisses. She moved herself down his body, kissing  
every part she could. Finally reaching her destination, she just looked up at  
him.

"You don't have to," he reminded her.

"No, I want to. I want to taste you. I want to feel you in my mouth-filling me  
like you fill pussy..." At her bold words his cock jerked up. "Ohhh...I  
see...he likes" she teased, flicking her tongue.

"Uhhh..He likes very much," he groaned, as she took the tip of his cock  
into her mouth. She tried different strokes with her tongue and different  
techniques, measuring by his reaction what he liked and what he didn't,  
then repeating what he seemed to enjoy.

She sank her mouth down hard on his rampant cock, causing him to half moan  
and then half growl her name. She sucked hard on him. Bringing her head  
back up, she put her hand on his cock and pumped him while she  
flicked her tongue at the head. He gave her another growl, and she replied  
with a moan herself.

"Touch your breasts for me baby, pinch your nipples" he moaned at her,  
barely able to speak. She did as he asked and moaned her satisfaction.  
Caught up in the decadent picture his lover made, Angelus panted out  
further instructions. "Touch yourself baby. For me, down there". For a  
moment she just looked up at him, but at his nod she proceeded.

Her hand traveled down to her pussy, while her other hand still pumped  
him. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock, applying just enough  
pressure to drive him crazy.

"Touch your clit for me, pinch it and come for me baby" he muttered huskily,  
half dazed by her talented mouth.

"Together", she told him.

"Alright, just go down hard on me right now. I am sooo ready for you, and  
suck harrrr-" He couldn't get it out as she sucked him as hard as she  
could, while pinching her clit.

Angelus quickly moved his hand, trying to remove her mouth from him. She  
shook her head, humming a no. Buffy understood what he what he wanted her  
to do, but she wanted him to come in her mouth. So she sucked him hard again,  
and at her action Angelus pulsed himself into her mouth. At the feel of his  
seed on her tongue she pinched herself hard as she came along with him.  
She continued to suck on him, trying to get as much out of his body as she  
could, while she manipulated her clit and tried to get just as much out  
of herself.

Finally she let his softened cock out of her mouth. She kissed her way up  
his muscular body, ending at his mouth and giving him a passionate kiss.  
She let him taste himself in her mouth, then she brought her coated  
fingers and put them to his lips. Dripping her juices onto his lips, she  
let him taste her as well.

Angelus took her finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. Buffy pulled  
her finger out to replace it with her mouth, driving her tongue  
inside to taste their combined flavor.

At the taste of her sweetness Angelus' cock sprung to live once more. He  
rubbed it into her backside, eliciting a moan from his eager lover.

"Ready for me again? Ooooh you tasted so good, soo good, can't  
get enough..." she moaned into his mouth.

Both of their head were swimming with arousal, and they couldn't help  
their impassioned ramblings.

Angelus was nearly shaking with desire. "Always ready for you, only need  
you to be in the room for me to get so hard for you. And you taste so  
much better, so much..."

"For me, only for me" she told him.

"Only for you".

Buffy tried to raise her body to take him into her.

"No, it's your turn baby. Come here..." He reached for her hips,  
bringing them up his body. "Sit on my face baby, right on my mouth", he  
instructed.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Before Angelus pulled her to his mouth, Buffy brushed herself against his  
cock and giggled at his growl. "Oh god, I love your growl. You should  
see, you should feel what it does to me..." She settled down on his  
mouth.

"I can smell you, I can feel the heat coming in waves from you. I can  
taste you in your blood. I know baby, I know everything." Angelus brought his  
tongue and stroked her folds lightly, teasing her.

Buffy gave a gasp as his cold tongue brushed her folds. She tried to  
press herself into his mouth, urging him to give her more of what she  
desired.

"No, not now" Angelus told her, shaking his head from side to side.

The shake of Angelus' mouth on her sent waves of electricity right to her  
core, bringing Buffy waves of pleasure, and his words sent much needed  
vibrations through her body. She couldn't hold hersefl self-upright any  
longer; she had to lean on the wall for support. God, what his cold  
tongue could do to her, his coldness against her heat sent chills  
though out her body, hitting her with wave after wave of pleasure.

"Please baby, I need more." She was desperate.

Angelus increased the movements of his tongue as he caressed her slick  
folds, brushing them aside as his tongue stroking against her opening.  
With every stroke of his tongue he added more pressure...

Buffy started to moan and scream his name. Every stroke of his tongue  
was so close to where she wanted him to be, and it drove her crazy how  
slow he was going. "My clit, my clit" was all she could force out between  
breaths.

Angelus brought his tongue to her clit, brushing softly and  
elicited another moan of his name, but still he denied her the release she  
hungered for. At the feel of his tongue leaving her clit, she gave a moan  
of protest.

"I told you not now, listen to me", he commmanded, his voice sending  
vibrations to her core and bringing her that much closer, lifting her that  
much higher. Again Angelus moved his tongue to her tight passage, extending  
it and entering her. He lapped at her honey she produced only for him,  
tasting her and urging her to give him more. "Baby move your hips, fuck my  
tongue" Angelus instructed her, and she obeyed.

With every move of her hip she was losing it, losing control of even  
the simplest tasks, but she kept riding his tongue. "Ohhh god, sooo good,  
you're soo good, pleeeeas..." She didn't know what she was saying, she  
didn't know what she was asking. Buffy started to move her hips faster,  
pressing stronger into him. Her movements were frantic, trying to get her  
release even if he wouldn't help her, but she knew she wouldn't come until  
he wanted her to.

Angelus noted her movements, her mindless quest to reach her release, so  
he let her ride him more, increasing her pleasure to the breaking point. When  
he realized that she couldn't take it anymore, Angelus extracted his  
tongue from her. At her moan of protest Angelus inserted his finger into her  
tight passage, feeling her clinch around it in order to maximize its  
effect. At her actions he lost what was left of his mind, he couldn't  
wait any longer, but he still wanted her to cum in his mouth. He wanted to  
taste her fully, relishing every drop she gave him.

"Ready to cum baby?", he asked her, and at her nod he continued. "Okay, ride  
me, fuck my fingers, fuck them hard!" And she obeyed.

At her movement, Angelus darted his tongue out and took her clit, lapping  
at it as hard as he could. "Now come for me baby, come on I know you  
can..."

"Yeah...just...I need..." Angelus knew what she needed, and with his  
fangs he scraped her clit, the pain and pleasure sending her flying into waves  
of orgasm. Angelus replaced his fingers with his tongue, enjoying every  
drop of her juices.

Buffy rode out her orgasm, mindless of anything but the feel of him  
on her heat. She slid down his body after she couldn't hold herself any  
longer, still feeling the after effect of her pleasure

"How do you do it, how do you make it better every time?" She kissed him  
deeply, tasting herself on his hungry mouth.

"I don't do it, we do", he replied honestly. "Now it's my turn baby. I  
need to be inside you right now, are you ready for me?" He already knew  
her answer.

"I'm always ready for you. I need you, so hurry up and get inside now"  
She giggled at her own need. Before she knew what hit her, he was  
on top of her once again, driving himself deep into her. "ahhhhh..."  
They both groaned at his entrance, feeling complete again. "ooohhh...sooo  
much better, soo much..", Buffy gasped.

Angelus covered her mouth with his and began devouring her, inserting  
his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers, tasting her. Angelus withdrew  
himself until only the tip of his cock was inside of her, and then he plunged  
back in. As he repeated the action again and again he mimicked his body  
movement with his tongue.

At the feel of his body hitting hers, at the feel of his cock stretching her  
silken walls, at the feel of his tongue inside her mouth, she was complete.  
Every stroke, every sensation his body created, sent her more pleasure to her body and heart.  
She didn't know it was possible to withstand this much pleasure for so  
long. Buffy could feel herself losing control once again, giving into him  
once again, and she wanted to, she had to. All she could do was clinch her  
walls, adding pressure on his cock and urging him to come with her. Her  
completions were so much better, so much more powerful, so much more  
satisfying, when she felt him pulse inside of her, showering her with his cold  
seed, showering her insides with his cold essences. It gave her completion, it  
gave her purpose, and it gave her life a meaning, one which had been  
sorely missing. And she knew it did the same for him.

Every clinch from her body sent him closer to completion. Every stroke  
from her drove him to madness, and he could do nothing but embrace it, he could  
do nothing but enjoy it, he could do nothing but love it.

Two beings, each powerful in their own way-supernatural born enemies.  
Created equal, created to destroy one another. But against all odds and rules,  
against all prophesies, against all plans, against fate, against The  
First, against The Powers That Be they hungered for each other. They  
yearned for each other, they needed each other, and they loved each other.  
Together they were stronger, together they defied all, defeated all,  
conquered all.

Moans, screams, snarls, and groans all came in the form of each others'  
names. All was lost and gained with every meeting of their bodies.  
Nothing mattered but each other, not friends, not destiny, not souls,  
nothing except for the two of them.

With earth shattering screams both came powerfully, drawing each others'  
pleasure to before unrealized heights-almost killing them, but giving them  
life instead.

Angelus brought his mouth and fangs to her neck, piercing her so softly  
and drinking her lovingly. His body fell on hers, exhausted and spent,  
glowing from the power of their union. Finally retracting his fangs he  
kissed her, stroking the wound he created with his tongue.

She stroked his head, threading her fingers through his hair, urging him  
to take what he needed. She could feel his need for her, for her blood.  
And just as he could taste her emotions in her blood, she could feel his  
from his fangs and from his member buried inside of her.

Angelus raised his head and looked into her perfect hazel eyes. "Now  
its my turn to say WOW" He smiled at her, pulling himself off her body  
and bringing her across his.

"Yeah, I have to say that goes for me too. Double WOWs" She rested her  
head on his shoulder. "This is perfect, you know", she said looking up  
at him. He just looked down at her giving her a kiss on her hair. "I  
don't want to sleep, I want this day to keep happening".

"Sleep, we'll make a better one tomorrow" He leaned down and kissed her  
head.

"Better, is that a promise?" She rose her head to look him in  
the face with a huge challenging smile. "You think you can do better?",  
she asked him teasingly.

"You don't think I can little girl?" He growled playfully.

"I just don't see how you can, I told you it was perfect".

"Is that a challenge little girl?" he answered, raising his left eye brow  
towards her.

"Take it as you wish", she told him, trying to trick him into it.

"I don't think I'll wait for tomorrow fro you little girl..." He climbed  
on top of her, entering her with a long hard stroke.

"Uhhhh...", she groaned. "Never pant thought pant this pant fast  
pant"

"You've got a lot of things to learn about me little girl- you're still on  
lesson number one..", he told her, driving deeper into her.

"Can't wait for number two and three" she replied, already feeling herself  
losing control again.

"Wheeenn you're ready baby, when you're ready" He turned on his back,  
bringing her on top of him again. "Ooooh so beautiful, so  
beautiful, just one more thing..." He lunged at her throat.

Once she felt his fangs push their way inside of her she exploded around  
his hard member. After riding out her orgasm she looked at him "Not fair, not  
fair. You knew that would make me come, But you didn't drink so you  
wouldn't come. You aren't playing by the rules" Buffy wagged her finger  
at him.

"I make the rules little one" He pressed his hand into her sex, massaging her  
clit and forcing another orgasm out of her. "You challenged me little  
girl, and now you have to pay."

"If this is how I have to pay every time I challenge you, then I think  
I'll have to do it more often.." she said, sinking down hard on his cock.

"If you'll look this beautiful every time, then please do.." At the blood  
dripping from her fresh wound down her body, on her perfectly rounded  
breast, he groaned, "So beautiful, whoever made you wasn't fair to other women,  
leaving them all eternities short of your perfection..." He looked right  
in her eyes, dazzled in the face of the masterpiece she made.

"And you made other men ugly, disgusting, too short, too tall, too fat,  
too skinny... you're perfect." At the look on his face she giggled. "Never  
said I was as good with words as you..."

"Never asked you too be, never wanted you to be, just you, wanted just  
you, ahhhuuu so perfect..", he told her, groaning.

"Would the big bad vampire like some blood to help him come inside of me,  
my hot little cunt, soo tight sooo hot, just for you, mmmmm" She squeezed  
him hard, trying to get him as he did her- with her words and actions. She  
hoped she could beat him this time.

"In your dreams little girl. Don't think that I don't know what you're  
trying to do." He sat there smirking, and then without warning he flipped  
her back so he could be on top. He drove into her as hard as he could,  
punishing her body and forcing it to concede to his plunges-which came  
faster, stronger, and deeper each time. Nether had anything left to say, they  
only felt each other. He was mindless. Angelus was in so much need for  
her, but he had to wait in order to teach her. He went down to her mouth,  
devouring ever bit of flesh he could find and embracing her warmth. Angelus  
moved his mouth down to her nipple, careful to go for the one that had no  
blood on it. If he even as so much as tasted it he wouldn't be able to  
control himself. He took it into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could  
and biting down with his blunt teeth, trying to drive her closer to the edge.

The moment she felt his mouth on her painfully erect nipple she groaned,  
knowing what he wanted to do. But god help her, she couldn't do a thing  
but enjoy his talented mouth on her hard little bud. He was soo good  
soo good. She was so ready for him, she just needed a bit more. She could  
feel his hand traveling down her body, massaging its way down. It settled  
on her nest of curls, teasing her-so close, yet so far. He was driving her  
crazy, and she loved it. He moved his hand and started to massage her  
clit.

God she was close, soo close. "Bite, pleeeease bite" All thought of a  
challenge was lost to her. She needed her release, and the only way to get  
it was to ask him.

Angelus bit down hard on her nipple with blunt teeth, careful not to draw  
any blood. He could feel her body shake with orgasms, her walls clinching  
rhythmically on his cock and driving the already insane with need vampire  
to the breaking point. Angelus took a hold of her body, flipping her  
roughly to her knees. "On your knees", he said to the still recovering  
Slayer-not giving her time to even think or recover from her orgasms.  
Taking a hold of her perfectly round ass and spreading her cheeks, he pounded  
into her forcefully-stronger than ever.

At his aggressive actions and his strong plunges into her, she could feel  
herself closing in on another earth shattering orgasm. God he was soo  
deep this time, soo deep.

Angelus' human face had been long gone, replaced by his true face. He  
couldn't hold on any longer and he didn't want to leave her hanging. Angelus  
brought his hand round her body, finding her clit ready the moment he reached  
with his fingers, and he dove on top of Buffy.

She bared her neck for him, and at his hand movements, his girth inside  
of her, and his fangs penetrating her, she came once again crying his  
name.

And at the taste of her blood on his mouth, and at her strong muscles  
milking him, he exploded inside of her. He poured his cold seed into her  
and she welcomed it, drawing it into her with hunger.

She felt her knees give out and dropped to the bed. Angelus just followed,  
not being able to hold himself any better. For moments they sat there,  
nether able to move. Then Angelus gained some semblance of control and  
moved off her body, again bringing her with him.

"So how was that?" he finally asked after they had composed themselves.

She returned his smile. "I really have to say wow, wow, better,  
definitely better... but I still win." she said giggling.

"What? You just admitted that it was better..."

"Oh yeah, I admitted, and it _was_ better, but I still win. If you  
haven't noticed, it's still today. You'll just have to do better  
tomorrow" she said, laughing at him.

He just groaned "Insatiable"

"Poor baby..." She cradled his face with her hands.

"Sleep" he commanded, giving up on her.

"I think I'll do that," She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

A few hours later Buffy opened her eyes at the feel of the bed shifting.  
She focused her eyes to see Angelus getting dressed in his pants and trying  
to put on his shredded shirt. Giving up, he went to the seat where he had  
dropped his duster and put it on. "You leaving me again?" she asked him  
in a small voice, sad that he was leaving her again.

"The sun will be up in 15 minuets, but I'll back tonight" He laid a kiss  
on her for head.

"You said you would be back last time and it took you a week"

"I'll be back tonight, I swear" he told her, turning around.

"Take me with you… please, I don't want to stay by myself. Please?" She  
begged him with her eyes.

"You sure, aren't your friends going to worry if they don't find you  
here?" He tried to give her a chance to say no, also wanting to know  
how much she really wanted to be with him.

"I don't care, I want to be with you" The last part was said in the same  
voice he remembered hearing more than a year ago in the sewers. And he  
couldn't break her heart again...

"Then come on, we don't have time", he said, pulling her out of bed.

"Let me just get some stuff", she pleaded, trying to dress her self.

"No time. I've got it covered anyways. I have everything you wear down  
to those black panties you don't have reason to wear..." He took off his  
duster and wrapped it around her, then he picked her up and headed for  
the door.

"How did you know about that? She tried to sound annoyed.

"I told you I knew a lot of things little one... Maybe now you could model  
them for me, along with a lot of other things you don't have" He smirked at  
her.

"Yeah who's gonna make me?" she asked him, returning his smirk.

At her words Angelus brought his hand up and put it inside of his duster,  
brushing his fingers against her sex.

"Mmmmm...more" she said, without realizing that they were heading out of  
the building. His hand was magical; she didn't care where they were. The  
moment he brushed against her she lost all control-all she could think  
about was him deep inside of her, filling her completely.

"I don't think I'll have to little one", he said, chuckling at her.

"More.." was all she could say.

"Baby, we're in public. I'll fix that as soon as we get home"

"What, the big bad Angelus is a little shy of some sex in public?" she  
said, trying to goad him.

"No, the big bad Angelus doesn't give a fuck where we are, but he really  
gives a fuck about the sun coming up in a few minutes. So settle down or  
god help me I will take you right here and now, and fuck the sun!", he  
growled, her words and warm flesh driving him insane.

"No, I'll just wait..." she said, pouting.

Angelus just opened the passenger door and put her inside. Once she saw  
the car she loved it. It was a sport car but, being a Mercedes, it had  
lots of room-and that gave her an idea... Angelus got in the car and  
started to drive to his house.

"Baby, right here" he heard her say. He turned around and what he found  
greeting him almost killed them both. The car swerved and almost hit one  
of the buildings.

"Stop that, you're going to get yourself killed" he told her.

"You mean you don't want a taste?", she said, bringing her finger out of  
her wet pussy and pressing it to his mouth.

"Oh fuck", he groaned, "Stop it, or we won't make it home today".

"Don't worry about baby, I'll take care of it", she said, already  
unzipping his pants and reaching out for his already hard member, putting  
it in her mouth. Her other hand was still playing with her sex, her fingers  
inside of her. There was a groan and another swerve of the car...

"Keep your eyes on the road baby, I'll take care of us both". And good to  
her words, she sucked him hard and fast. Every movement of her head  
brought him closer to his release.

"You ready baby?", he asked.

"Yeah just do it"

At her words Angelus shot himself inside of her mouth, and she sucked hard  
on him, drawing out all that she could. At the feel of his cold cum  
inside of her mouth she came around her fingers, dripping on the black  
leather seat.

"Mmmm...You're coming with me everywhere I go from now on", he said.

"And to think you didn't want to do this...", she said huskily, bringing  
her hand and fingers to her mouth and licking them clean.

"Again, stop that." He groaned at the look of lust and the haze in her  
eyes. Heavens, she was a goddess! Hell she made the goddesses look  
hideous next to her.

"Well be home in 10 seconds so stop", he commanded.

"You're no fun" She pouted and plopped down on the chair crossing her arms over her chest.

Angelus stopped the car and got out he opened the door and grabbed her,  
carrying her over his shoulders.

"Hey! Carry me properly or let me walk! I have two feet you know".

"Shut up", he said playfully, "You'll pay for that little stunt in the  
car..." He slapped her ass.

"Yeah?", she taunted.

"Oh yeah"

Angelus entered the code and the door opened for him. He entered and  
dropped her to her feet, ripping the duster off of her in two. Then he  
picked her up and headed for the closest couch. He sat down and put her  
on his knees facing the floor. "Now where was I?" he said "Oh yeah, right  
about here...", he remarked, slapping her on the ass.

End Part 8

Important Please read:

A/N: hello people I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, this one is next to last chapter I had originally written for this fic, but back in the olden days I have had more than a few comments that this fic ends toooo abruptly, so even though I originally didn't want to change anything in my old fics because I wanted them to convey my feelings and the original feel of the time there were written, I would be willing to add a little more to this fic to make a better transition to it's conclusion. So please let me know, am setting a minimum of 5 votes in 48 hrs from you to add to this fic so please let me know, if you want a little more of it. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hello people, okay what you see down there was supposed to be only the beginning of chapter nine the last chapter, I extended a bit, and wanted to send it out to as soon as I could to hold you over for a bit, until I finish with the changes am planning for ending this fic. What I wanted to do with extending this scene was to show the development of intimacy between them, So let me know how did on that front. thanx.

2nd A/N. Sorry people I took it down for a few min because I saw some very bad spelling mistakes, and other things, I tried to fix what I could and what I caught, just in case you couldn't get to it for those moments, and here it is again.

Part 9

Angelus entered the code and the door opened for him, he entered and dropped  
her on her feet, ripping the duster off of her in two, then he picked her up  
and headed for the closest couch. He sat down and put her on his knees  
facing the floor. "Now where was I?" he said "Ohh yeah right about here" He  
said slapping her on the ass.

"Auuuuu…that hurt"

"You deserve it and you know it. For that little stunt in the car, wasn't  
very nice of you"

"I took care of it, didn't I, I did, and you liked I might add" she whined.

"And you will like this one little girl" He said slapping her again.

"Auuuu… Please don't, don't do this, I hate it. Please stop," She cried out  
barely holding her tears in check. Feeling the sting of his slap on her  
ass, she didn't like it. Why didn't he just punish her like he did last  
night? That was so much more fun.

"Don't worry baby, you'll like it, I promise. Just give it a chance, K?" He  
asked her rubbing her already reddening cheeks.

At the feel of his hand rubbing her burning bottom, she could feel the touch  
so much more intensely than the other ones. His touches sent heated waves of  
tingles to her core. "o…okay. But promise to stop if I tell you. Please?"

"All right, but give it a chance" his hand descended again on her warm flesh.  
At another scream from her, he rubbed her checks again soothing them with  
his cool touches, sending the heat of his slaps right to her core. He bent down  
and licked her globes with his cool tongue.

"Ohhhh… That feels so good so much better" She purred, her voice already  
low, a sign of her apparent arousal.

"Told you, you'd like it" bringing his finger between her cheeks slowly  
touching her back opening. He wanted to test of she was ready, but at her  
flinch, he moved his fingers lower. Knowing she wasn't ready. He inserted  
his finger inside of her weeping heat, slowly working it in and out.

"Ohhhh… more pleeeess, more" She moaned out at his strong finger entering  
her once again.

"Squeeze hard baby, squeeze my finger" At her compliance, he growled.

"Ohhh… how many times did I ask you to stop?"

"Twice" She moaned.

"That was a rhetorical question baby. And I said stop four times" He said  
slapping her again.

"ahhhh…uuuuuu, technically it was three, you cheater" She moaned clinching her walls around his fingers again.

He slaped her again "And that was for trying to weasel your way out of your punishment. So lets  
round that up to five" He said slapping her hard five time in secession, at  
the same time he moved his finger to rub her clit.

"ahh… that hurt, you didn't have t…" She was silenced as his fingers started  
massaging her swollen clit, at his tongue soothing her burning cheek she  
gave a contented sigh.

"Now come for me baby, you can do it" he asked her moving his fingers faster  
and harder in side of her, while his other finger rubbed and tweaked her  
clit.

"Pleaseee… I need… please let me," She cried out hard, feeling her impending  
orgasm but powerless to make it a reality.

"What do you need baby, just tell me"

"Blood… your blood…just a little, please tastsss soooo gooooood," She begged  
him.

Angelus brought his hand to his mouth and transformed. He sank his fangs  
into his hand and brought it to her mouth. "Now slow baby, don't take too  
much"

She grabbed at his offered hand with her teeth, and sucked hard on his  
blood. The moment his blood hit her mouth she came hard. She wanted to  
scream out, but she didn't want him to take his offered hand a way.

"Now slow baby, let go of my hand." He said trying to get her to stop, but  
when she didn't he screamed "LET GO." His words brought her back to realty  
and she obeyed his command.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to take that much. You taste so good though, I  
couldn't, I didn't want to stop" She was confused, he was cold but his blood  
was so warm, so sweet, and so delicious.

"It's alright baby, don't worry about it. But next time I tell you to stop,  
do it. K?" He said setting her up on his lap. He kissed her deeply and  
passionately.

At his kiss she felt her desire come to life once again. *God he is going  
to kill me*, with just one kiss she was burning inside for him. But man  
what a way to go, to die on his hard cock. With him pulsing his way inside  
of her, she would die a thousand deaths if it happened like that. She  
reached her hand down to his zipper; she unzipped it and took his cock in  
her hand. "Baby I need you inside me right now, pleeeees" She pleaded with  
him.

"Do it" was all he could say, her hand around his member squeezing him. Her  
words of need for him were driving him mad.

She moved his member to her opining, and sank down hard on him. At the feel  
of his entry they both gave out a moan of satisfaction. She put both of her  
hand around his shoulders, holding his head and playing with his hair. She  
pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. She moved her body forward and  
backwards. Trying as hard as she could to brush her clit on his body.  
Moans filled the room, of the two beings. When she felt her orgasm coming,  
she brought his head to her neck, urging him to drink from her. Needing him  
to tip both of them over the edge. And as always he complied, forcing his  
fangs inside of her. With a shout of release they both came, shaking from  
their powerful high. Both beings sat there collecting themselves.

"Shower, or bath baby?" He asked her finally taking her head between his  
hands, and kissing her softly.

Her eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. "Bath, definitely  
bath. Do you have all the bathiey thingies?" She asked grinning from ear to  
ear.

"Yeah I do, now sit tight while I go fix it, and don't go to sleep" 

"Tight sooo tight and hot that's what I am" she crooned after him.

At her seductive playful voice Angelus felt an electrical pulse run along his penis. "Stop that, you are going to kill us both, vamp and Slayer stamina or not you're going to kill us." 'I swear to god she's going to kill me, me!, she can't do it with a stake, but she'll fuck me dead, insatiable is what she is' Angelus just mumbled to himself loud enough for her to hear and chuckle at him as he tried to walk away.

"Yeah but what a way to go, with you buried sooa deep inside me, squeezing you hard" she said more playfully this time.

"Told you to stop it, remember the last time I said stop and you didn't, what happened then?" He threatened with a smile as he walked away.

"Again I say you're no fuuunnn" She pouted as she watched him walk away knowing he was smiling. She was in heaven; she was having so much fun with him, and not and not all of it in the cardinal sense, she loved how light hearted and somewhat funny he was compared to Angel. Buffy just giggled at her little insult at the expense of Angelus sense of hummer, but she didn't have another word for it she is in heaven.

Her train of thought started to took her down darker path. Was she wrong in being with him like this? Was she betraying her friends, family, and the world by sleeping with him, by loving him? She didn't know. Finally she realized what she asked  
herself, she loved him. Was it even possible to love him? Did he love her?  
She didn't know ether. But she could feel it, was it wishful thinking on her  
part? She knew what she felt, and she felt that he loved her. He didn't  
come out and said it. But she can tell. And that made all the difference.  
He acted so much like Angel, well at least with her, and except for the  
Riley thing, he didn't do anything to harm them. She couldn't help the  
smile that crossed her face. Man? did he really love her like that. All  
that dofus Angel could say was he didn't like Riley. But what Angelus did  
to him, at least it proved to her that he wanted her. That he won't let  
another man touch her that he will fight for her that she was his. That made her happy, and she didn't know why? She was never one to submit to anything. It just felt right to be his, to be by his side.

Angelus's touch brought her back to the present and her gorgeous lover  
standing in front of her. "Where've you gone off to little girl?"

"Just thinking" she sighed exhaling loudly.

"About?" He said as he picked her up in his strong arms and walked to the  
bathroom.

"Nothing really, and everything" She said as he entered the bathroom, her  
breath caught in her throat. A huge tub was full of hot steaming water, and  
bubbles, she could smell the scent of vanilla coming from the tub. All  
around the bathroom, there were candles filling the bathroom with their  
glow. "Romantic much, at least you could have got red or white candles. Black isn't  
that romantic you know" She said looking at him teasingly.

"Hay, I just thought I would add a little of my touch you know, to make it a  
little homey for me too" He said smiling at her antics. He dropped down his  
pants and took her to the tub. He entered first and then pulled her in, to  
settle her on his lap as her back leaned into his strong chest resting her head on his shoulders.

She hissed at the heat of the water. "Hay some of us feel heat you know,"  
She told him offended.

"I feel it too, not as much as you do. That is why it's a little hot, settle  
down and enjoy it" And she did as his fingers started to brush her hair.  
She could feel a strange commonness came over her; she gave a sigh of  
contentment, and settled her body more fully on his. Her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes looking at his face, her arm traveled across his chest, her hand cupped his neck and cheek as they sat in comfortable silence.

"So you haven't told me what you were thinking about before?" Angelus was first to break the silence.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I won't"

"I was just thinking about them, what will they say, that kinda stuff," She  
said, feeling that she really could tell him everything. She was secure in  
the knowledge that he won't hurt her now. That he was there for her as much  
as for himself.

"They don't have a say in this. If it makes you feel better, we won't say  
anything for now. I wasn't planning on it anyways"

"Then what were you planning?"

"You don't know yet?" He teased her. "I would think, it would be obvious by  
now" he emphasized his words by running his hand over her breast caressing  
it. "That is what I want. You were my plan, to get you. It's really as  
simple as that"

She sighed leaning against him with e contented sigh, burrowing her body even more in the nook between his arm and chest. "You are really doing all this for me?"

"Why? You surprised?" he said kissing her neck.

"Yeah, a little. I mean this brings up another question. You were totally  
out to kill me and my friends last time, what changed?" She sounded puzzled.

"Nothing changed. Did any of your friends die last time I was around, well  
except for the gypsy teacher that is. And plus it was her fault, she was  
trying to curse me, and I still had to pay her for what they did to me." Angelus thought on the last time he changed all the emotions the vile emotions that bombarded his being. He was encaged inside the soul for so long; he envied the soul all the love he received from this amazing being sitting in his arms. He went crazy from all the time he was imprisoned, his usual cool demeanor, and calculating mind couldn't deal with the blood lust that emerged from all the time it was suppressed. He couldn't control his action as he usually did, the animal inside him his base instinct controlled his action. Making him lash at the person his soul and mind found to be his equal, his obsession.

"So you're saying that you didn't want to kill us. That was all a game,  
that I didn't stop you, but your were so mean to me, so dismissive of me it hurt me sooo muuuch.." as her voice lost its volume as tears slipped down her full beautiful rosy cheeks.

Angelus immodestly cupped her beautiful cheeks wiping the tears away. But still took his time to answer her, letting all the emotions he felt coming off his gorgeous Slayer in waves wash over him and guide his words to her. Angelus exhaled an unneeded breath thinking deeply of his next words as not to hurt her more than she already was. "Against all the Watcher Council beliefs and teaching, all vampires aren't animals, the mind of the person that the demon took hold of still has control over the actions of the demon, but without a soul or moral campus, with out the repercussions and consequences that effect humans, vampires become evil. It is just the way of things. If you don't have fear of what would happened to you when you kill, and when you have the power of a god almost compared to humans, you lose the compassion for them, you see them less than you are, and with them being your food source it is a valid reaction, and then when you don't fear retributions or the law, you become corrupt with that knowledge and the power you have, that is why most vampires are evil according to humans moral standards. But we aren't mindless beasts or animals, if you are smart the mind controls the demon even if it is an evil being"

"But my demon specially this specific one is exceptionally strong vicious, and sadistic. And it had been imprisoned for so long inside of do gooder soul. When released with all the its being suppressed for so long it lashed out at the person that made the soul feel so much. And my mind strong and disciplined as it was… couldn't control it. Not being able to deal with all of it, it lashed out not being able to get what it wanted it decided to end the world. I don't make excuses for what I do, but am not doing it now, am I?" Buffy was surprised at his long speech, for the first time ever she heard Angelus or Angel for that matter utter more than a few sentences, to expelling himself or his action.

"Think very highly of yourself don't, humble much" she teased

Angelus chuckled "And as far as wanting to kill you all well… If I wanted you or all of you friends dead, you would have been. I had my chances."At the doubt Angelus saw in her eyes at her ability to stop him he added. "But don't feel bad baby. You are the strongest besstest Slayer ever, the smartest, and the most beautiful by far. Baby there are things out there more powerful than any Slayer. And I have faced them. And they fear me. I didn't live this long being as stupid as  
you thought me last time. I have lived for more than 250 years, you don't  
think you and your little group could have really stopped me, if I didn't  
want to be stopped" he told her honestly without any hint of arrogance in his voice, he was simply stating the facts as he believed them to be.

"Hay don't forget I kicked your ass during the Alfranken thingy"

"Acathla, and you didn't, you kicked Angel's ass not mine, remember"

"You are saying I can't take you" she smiled her eyes sparkling intending to show him.

"I know you can't" He felt her start to turn on top of him to prove her point, but before she  
knew it, she had her back to the tub, and he loomed over her.

"This is what you get little girl for challenging me. I tore Masters apart with my bare hands, and fangs of course. So what makes you think you could do any better?"

"Hay I killed a Master too you big doahhhuu…"Before her snit comeback could come out of her mouth. He had captured it with his own. Driving his tongue deep into her mouth, dominating hers.

When she felt his tongue slide his way inside of her mouth she spread her  
legs for him, inviting him to fill her once more.

Never one to refuse an invitation as blatant as this one, he plunged inside  
of her. Which caused a shout of satisfaction from both of them. All  
challenges, fighting, and games were swept away in the powerful feelings  
they created. They grabbed for each other. All was gone next to the  
feeling of perfection they created together.

Angelus plunged inside of her heat like a man starved. And she met him  
with equal hunger. Her heat warmed him, and his coolness inflamed her.  
With every stroke inside of her, they screamed, and gasped for air. Every  
clinch of her heated walls sent shivers though them both. They inflamed  
each other coolness against warmth. The combination created perfection,  
not many knew. Enemies and lovers, the impossibilities of their situation  
only increased their need and desire for the other. They both came, as  
water splashed over the tub, and onto the floor. They came seeing stars  
and little birdies whistling their tunes.

"You know, I love this form of fighting way more than the other," She said  
out of breath.

"Yeah me too lover" laying feather light kisses all over her face. He moved  
his body to let her be on top again.

"I liked what you did earlier," She confessed embarrassed. "Except for  
that…" she said wiggling and brushing her ass into his softening member, indicating the time he tried to touch her in her backside.

"That. Ohhh. We don't have to do 'that'; if you don't want to do 'that'" he  
told her chuckling.

"Stop 'that', it isn't 'that', it just felt wearied you know?" she chuckled at their continued use of the word 'that'

"Yeah, I know but it is supposed to feel wearied at least at first. It isn't the same thing,  
but it is just as pleasurable as the other thing, in its own way of course"  
he told her wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Do you want to?"

"Only when I know you are ready"

"You were really protecting me weren't you" She asked him softly.

"What do you mean?"

"When you came back last time. You were protecting me, you were telling the  
truth, and about not killing my friends and me weren't you? When you were  
around last time, I didn't fight any demons really. There were werewolves,  
and the fish thingies and witches at school. But they were more human animals, not demons. There was that thing in the hospital, but that was bout it. It seemed that  
everything else just vanished unless it was coming from you. Am right  
aren't I?" She looked up in his eyes. Finally knowing that even when he was  
terrorizing all of them, he was still protecting her. Feeling a new love  
for him, more love than she had felt through all of this last week.

"I've always have, and I always will protect you. No one touches you,  
anyone touches you, and they will wish they never lived" He told her  
honestly as he kissed her head. She felt his rage in his calm words, and  
she believed him. She believed that if anyone laid a hand on her, they  
would be more than sorry.

They sat there for a minute until she started to chuckle. "What is it? Care  
to share with me" He asked her.

"Ohhh, it is nothing. You should have just seen the faces of everyone at  
the house. When Riley started screaming in the bathroom. Everyone wanted  
to laugh so hard; you could see it in their faces specially Spike and  
Xander. Even Giles and Wesley, you could see them really trying not to.  
But when Spike and Xander broke out laughing so hard and fell to the floor.  
Everyone just joined in. It was soo funny." Angelus just chuckled at her  
trying to act out the scene with her hands.

"Glad to provide you with some entertainment"

"Yeah, that's what Xander said. He said it was the funniest thing you ever  
did. But that wasn't even the half of it. It was even funnier when Giles  
and Wesley went in and brought Riley out. They put him face down on the  
couch, and started to stop the bleeding coming out of his ass. You really  
should have been there" She got out laughing.

"You seen his ass?" Angelus growled obviously not too happy about it.

"Hay chill it was flabby wrinkly and hairy, and besides it was your fault mister. No one could turn away even if it was disgusting. And the smell ewwwwww. But it still was funny." She said  
smiling at him.

"Yeah at least now you know, that he smelled worst than a fish that has been  
left out in the sun for years" He said smiling happy with his insult of the  
stupid boy.

"You could work on you puns a little you know, that wasn't very creative, but I guess you are more of a do funny than say funny kinda guy" she teased him with a playful smile.

"You wana see me do funny little one" Angelus threatened playfully lunging at her and tickling her to no end.

Buffy squealed at his menstruation and thrashed pushing water over the tub. "please…heheuhooo…pleaseeeee…I giveeee…I give" she finished laughing

Angelus just smiled felling the water cooling inside the tub, he got up and lifted her into his arms "Time to rinse you out, and go to sleep little one" He said taking her into the shower. He  
cleaned and dried them both. Then he carried her to his humongous  
bedroom.

"You know I could really get used to this," She said,

"Feel free to get used to it from now on"

As he set her on her feet next to the bed, and started to dress her in a silk blue  
pajama, she was astonished. "You said you have all things similar to the  
things I have, I don't have this one"

"No you don't, I just loved the way it looked on you in that dream" he said  
finally pulling up the pants. Then he turned the covers down and put her in  
the bed. He walked to one of the drawers, and dressed in only black silk  
boxers. He walked over to the bed and got in. He took her into his arms.  
"Now sleep, you have to go back to them tomorrow. I am sure they will be  
holding a meeting," He said already knowing their plans.

"Night lover" She turned around and laid a kiss on his mouth, and then she  
snuggled into him to find a comfortable spot.

"Night" He said to her already feeling her breath coming more even as sleep  
took her. He then closed his eyes and followed her into sleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello guys, I hope all of here are doing great. Here is another extended chapter. Now lets have a little fun. I added something in this chapter that I had planed on using in my other fic The Hated End. If you follow that story and like it, I have a little game for you. For who ever can guess what that thing is correctly, I will answer one question, one question only about my fic the Hated end, so if you are interested just send me your guess, and if it is correct I'll reply with one answer to one question you have. So make it a good one, open ended because I could easily answer with a yes or no. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Thanx.

Part 10

Buffy woke up with a smile on her face, she couldn't believe the night she's had. After all this time she was with him, like she'd always wanted to  
be. That made her the happiest she could ever remember being. She looked  
up seeing his face, even in her sleep she had to be close to him. She had  
to feel him. Half of her body was settled comfortably on his chest. She  
never wanted to move from that spot. But after a while she knew they  
were all waiting for her at Giles's house. So she got out of bed and headed  
to the shower, after showering and drying herself, Buffy headed right to his huge closet, and good to his word she found everything she had in there,  
and a lot more. She dressed in something that wouldn't raise any question  
form the group. But she really wanted to try some of the things he got her  
that she didn't have. They all looked so expensive, and they were all  
stylish, Cordy would die to be in her shoes right now she just knew it. She was dying to  
wear some of the new clothe herself.

After she walked out of the bathroom dressed in one of her usual outfits, as  
not to draw any attention to herself. She walked over to the bed and laid a  
kiss on his mouth.

Angelus opened his eyes once he felt her mouth on his. He grabbed for her  
bringing her down on top of him once again. They kissed passionately for a  
few minutes. "I have to go you know, they are probably looking for me right  
now."

Buffy loved their quick make out session it felt so intimate, and she loved that he didn't have morning breath, guess being undead and not needing to breathe has lots of perks she thought sighing contently to herself.

"Do you really have to? Do I have time for…" He said rising his eyebrows.

"Later" she told him kissing him softly on the mouth. "Can I come back here  
after am done?" She asked him again hesitancy in her voice, afraid that  
he would say no.

"Of course, anytime you want" he said grabbing for a pen and paper and wrote  
down the code for the door. "The door can only be opened with this code, so  
don't lose it," He said handing her the piece of paper.

"Sure, I'll see ya tonight" She said as she walked out of the room sparing a final loving glance to the form of her lover sleeping on the bed.

Buffy walked into Giles's house to face a barrage of questions, and worried  
expressions. "Where have you been Buffy? We have been looking all over for  
you this morning? You weren't in your room, and you weren't at your mom's  
house. Where were you?" Everyone seemed to ask at the same time.

"Guys chill, I just slept over at a friend's house. Some place Angelus  
wouldn't look for me" She was surprise at her ability to lie to them  
so readily. Well technically she wasn't lying, she slept at a very very  
close friends house. And it was some place Angelus wouldn't look for her,  
since she was already there with him. She smiled at the memories of them  
last night.

"Oh thank the heavens, good thinking Buffy" Giles complemented.

Everyone seemed satisfied with her answer until Spike whispered softly so  
only her Slayer hearing could pick it up. "Whatever you say Slayer"

"Look guys I am starving, you could tell me what you found after I get  
something to eat," She said as she walked to the kitchen passing Spike.

"Oh for fuck sake" Spike yelled, as he smelled Buffy as she walked  
passed him.

"What is it dead boy Junior?" Xander asked.

"Don't call me that. And nothing, am just hungry" Spike just got up and  
walked over to Buffy in the kitchen.

"What is it Spike, it is still too early for me, I just woke up. So stuff  
it," She said as she felt him enter the kitchen.

"Oh this is priceless. I can't believe I haven't smelt him on you all this  
time. Bloody priceless." He said smiling at her.

"I don't know what you mean" She felt like she was going to faint, how the  
fuck did he know.

"Come one Slayer, I can smell him on you. Through all that vanilla and  
whatever shit he got you to put on. I smell him. I see how you are glowing.  
I say my bloody Sire finally got to you, and into your pants. Boy this  
is going to be fun" He chuckled as he turned around to start heading out to  
fill the group in on what is going on. But before he was out of the door he  
found himself shoved into the frig.

"If you say one word Spike. I swear I will rip your ribcage out of your  
body and ware it as a hat, and then I will hand you over to Angelus."

"Chill Slayer, I won't say anything. Finally that poof got some. And this  
really makes me feel better. Now I know he won't be destroying the world or  
anything from all that pent up sexual frustration that was driving him crazy last." He said as he eased out of her grasp. "You better be thankful Slayer. If wolf boy was here, he would have smelled you a mile away." Spike said chuckling, he loved this. *Why should I ever leave this town, it never lacks for entertainment its better than any day time sope-opra.*

Buffy groaned to herself, hating the blond vampire. Angelus had made sure  
to wash her clean last night. And she took a shower this morning. How in  
the fuck did Spike smell him on her? As she walked out of the kitchen she  
still found Spike waiting for her.

"Just a tip Slayer, don't make with the big ugly before you plan on crossing a  
supernatural creature" Again chuckling at the look on her face when he bumped and grinded his hips making spanking motions with his hand over the invisible girl.

Buffy just groaned again, she was never going to hear the end of it. "So  
have you guys found anything about this Slayer yet? And where is farm boy?"

"Now he is farm boy, before it was Riley this Riley that" Xander complained.

"I am sorry to say we haven't been able to find anything regarding this Slayer other than what was in that envelope Angelus gave us last night. Willow couldn't find anything in the Watcher's mainframe. And Riley is trying to get as much information about Adam as he can" Giles told her.

"And I went through the whole envelope last night, there was some information about her there, the Watcher Council seemed to get the idea from Adam, but there is no telling how different they are. They used different demon parts to create her, and her power source is different too, unfortunately there isn't a lot of information about it. They also seemed imbued her with magical enhancements as well, but again no specifics on that front either" Giles finished telling his news, as they didn't have enough time to go through all the information Angelus gave them last night, after telling everyone what was in the enveloped he had asked them to rest for the night specially after patrolling, and facing Angelus the night before. But fearing the worst he had gone through all the information himself. 

"Hay, I wouldn't count on fish boy getting any info, he was never good at anything anyways. Especially now since you have got that special friend of yours that showed up outa nowhere" Spike winked at her, not being able to pass up any the chance to needle her.

"What is he talking about Buffy?" Willow asked confused.

"Nothing Willow, SHUT UP SPIKE" she yelled at him. "he is just stupid, you know how he is. I think that chip in his head is really messing with whatever is left of his brain" Buffy said eyeing Spike, swearing to herself that she would hand him over to Angelus the first chance she got.

"So what are we doing?" Buffy asked, wanting to help.

"Well Willow and Tara there are trying to get any information they can on  
the Slayer. I am trying to find anything that could help us with Angelus.  
The rest are getting the ritual we used against Adam. We need you as strong  
as possible this time. We are also trying to improve the ritual so we can  
do it, and help you fight as well so we are looking for a way to sustain it  
throughout the fight basically, without doing the ritual for that time."  
Giles answered her question.

"So what do you want me to do?" Buffy asked.

"You could help me, look at that book on the table" Buffy headed for the  
table and started leafing through the Watcher's diaries. Not really worried  
about Angelus anymore.

A little after sun set a frantic knock came on the door. Giles jumped and  
opened the door. An out of breath Riley just ran inside trying to close the  
door behind him.

"What's wrong Riley? What happened?" Willow asked quickly

"Nothing, I just couldn't get what we need it. I was found out, and barley  
escaped with my life." Riley replied trying to apologize for his failures.

"Yeah I for one didn't see that coming." Spike mocked sarcastically. "Now what will we do, we were hanging all of our hopes on you mate, how will we deal, we thought you would save the day" Spike said with fake worry in his voice, man he hated that damn fish.

"Not as useless as a vampire who can't even bit" Riley quipped back, for once understanding that he was being made fun off.

"Not now, but believe me when I find a way, you are going to be first on my  
list of people to bit."

"Riley chill, if I know Spike. I know he will find a way, and believe me,  
other than Angelus. Spike is the least vampire you want to come after you.  
So if I were you, I really wouldn't piss him off," Xander told Riley looking  
at him, making him understand that Spike is a vampire you really don't want  
to fuck with.

"That is the smartest thing you ever said Xander. Because believe me I will  
find a way. I always do" Spike sneering at Riley for emphasize. "And when  
I do, I will hunt and kill every last one of the commandos" Spike growled  
getting agitated, at the thought that he was helpless. "I am outa here, I  
really need a good spot of violence. Maybe I could find me and old minion  
or two." Spike said walking to the door.

"I need to patrol too, I'll go with him. Keep an eye on him" Buffy said  
following Spike.

"I'll come with you" Riley said.

"No, you can't even site down, so go stand up or something" Buffy said as  
she walked out the door. 

"So my bloody sire finally got to you Slayer huh, and here I was doubting him all that time. That bastard really gets what he wants all the time doesn't he?" Spike said to her shaking his head in amusement after they have left the house.

"Shut up Spike it isn't any of your business, and it isn't like that, so shut up" Buffy hated having this conversation especially with the smug vampire.

"Hay am not complaining at least he is busy shagging your brains out, instead of trying to end the world, or worse paying me back for betraying him. Just so you won't say I didn't warn you, he isn't a very nice vamp. Don't expect roses and happily ever after with him. He isn't like me" Spike said to the Slayer, who he against all the odds had a soft spot for.

"You're the last person to talked about being nice Spike, if it wasn't for the chip in your head you would be trying to kill me now"

"Be that as it may, am still here choosing to helping if you haven't noticed." He said a little hurt. He knew he was a vampire, but she should know better, he wasn't like other vampires, there was a soft spot to him, unlike his bloody sire.

"Am sorry Spike, I didn't mean…" But he cut her off.

"Don't bother Slayer, you should be concerned about what your friends are going to think, not me"

"They are not going to find out, and you're not going to tell…" Before she could finish her threat she was interrupted.

"Look there boys the Slayer and her pet vampire. Don't you get tired Slayer of pulling along all sorts of vampires if I didn't know better I would have thought you a groupie, first Angelus and now his old lackey, Maybe I have a shot boys" The leader of a group of six vampires said while making an obscene gesture at Buffy with his tongue.

"Wow a fanny soon to be dead undead. You're one to talk; people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones and all that. Look who you are hanging around with the three stooges, the coyote, and urkel " She quipped producing one of the many hidden stakes on her.

"Am no one's lackey, aren't you one of my old minions the one that used to clean my bathroom if I recall correctly." Spike growled advancing on the group.

The other vampire raised his hand trying to stop the advancing vampire and vampire Slayer. "I don't want a fight Slayer, am not the one you should be worried about, the other Slayer's in town, and she is after you and your little pet vampires. I would worry about her first"

"Unlucky for you am here for a fight" Buffy lunged at the vampires taking down three of them splitting the group up to better their chances. Buffy stood up kicking one of the vampires that was still on the ground in the stomach, the vampire flew through the air truing in mid air until he hit a tree ten feet away breaking his spine.

Spike was shocked at her display of speed and power, Buffy was never this strong, she was just a little stronger than him, what the hell is his sire doing to her. But he didn't have time to contemplate the thought as he attacked the other group of three.

Buffy was a little stunned at this unexpected burst of power, so she didn't have time to react to the second vampire's leg sweep which took her to the ground. As she hit the ground, she flipped herself right back up with a growl not too different from a vampires.

Spike noticed the growl coming from Buffy as he punched one of the vampires he was fighting dropping him.

Unnatural rage built up inside Buffy at the vampire that just caught her off guard "Do you really want to start this, don't you know who I am" She didn't know where that arrogant streak came from but the rage in her called for that vampires blood. With a devastating right hook she dropped the second vampire to the ground, and before his back hit ground her stake followed impaling him through the heart.

She looked up at the vampire that just swept her legs. She took an involuntary step back as she saw Buffy's rage filled ambersh eyes.

"Wh…what the hell is wrong with you Sl…Slayer" The third vamp stuttered.

"Nothing" Buffy said with a devilish smile not unlike Angeles. With a flick of her hand she caught the back side of the fleeing vampire's shirt collar and flipped her over her head slamming her head first into the ground. Buffy walked standing over the vampire her legs on either side of her, and took hold of her shirt, raising her up, and proceeded to punch her with devastating repeated blows.

At the smell of the excess blood coming from the vampire Spike spared a glance to the enraged Slayer, finding her destroying the head of that poor vampire.

After tarring apart the vampire Buffy staked her, and before Spike had time to return to the fight, she reached him, and with two quick stabs of her stake she had the other two vampires dusted.

Buffy finally punched the leader of the group knocking him unconscious. "Now let's take him to Giles, he seems to have some info on the new Frankenstein in town." She hissed.

Looking at her raged filled eyes which had return to their pervious color before Spike could see them; he chose not to comment on her unusual mannerism. Spike just grabbed the vampire carrying him to their destination.

As soon as Angelus woke up he knew it was past sunset. God what that little  
girl did to him? He knows now, without a doubt, she is what he wanted.  
She invaded every one of his thoughts. She was all he thought about, and all  
he felt. She was his mate, and he knows now that he loved her, not passion  
not lust, he loved her. As Angelus thoughts ran through his mind, he got  
up and dressed. The hunt will be special tonight he thought.

Angelus was sinking his fangs into his third victim that evening, as he let  
the body drop to the ground; he felt a hand on him. Angelus didn't  
have time to react he was lifted off the ground; before he could turn around

Angelus was thrown hard against the wall of the ally he was in.

"Vampire, you dare kill an innocent when I am in town." The girl said as she walked over to the vampire. Angelus stood up immediately after hitting the ground with a shower of glass dropping over him from the broken window he just hit. A shiver ran through his body as he looked in the face of his attacker. Knowing exactly who it was, in front of him stood a redhead Slayer with long hair, and beautiful feature if it wasn't for all the metallic components covering parts of her face body, and the bluish veins showing throughout her face, and whatever exposed skin he could see. Skin that was mostly covered in a black rubber body suite, She stood almost as tall as his 6'2" frame, with a lethal skinny body that betrayed the power he knew it held.

For the first time in his Unlife Angelus hesitated to attack, he hadn't been able to sense her, and she was able to sneak up on him. Trying to buy sometime Angelus tired to use a Buffy type tactic. "What the Watcher Council couldn't fork up the dow for a proper leather suite, and all that carp covering you what they got it on sale from a scrap yard. And I thought they don't have anything useful, you should give me the number for your mechanic maybe I can pimp up my ride too." Angelus quipped as he circled this abomination trying to find a weakness to take advantage of.

"Angelus the Scourge of Europe, the Slayers protector, you die tonight, and your Slayer will soon follow. You can't take me Vampire" Alpha said.

With rage at the threat to his mate, Angelus lost all his hesitation, and he advanced blindly into the new Slayer. Just as he was within striking distance, he gathered all his strength in a roundhouse kick aiming for her head, his intention to decapitate her on site. His kick landed square on her face, but failed in delivering the desired effect, it was barely strong enough to turn her head to the side.

"My turn" She sneered at him with a smile as she punched him in the chest, a punch that sent him flaying into the wall again.

Angelus hit the wall with a thud, but still managing to land on his feet, her hit took him by surprise, his kicks usually were powerful enough if not decapitate, at least knock his appoint unconscious. "I know I can take you" he said doubting his own ability for the first time. "And when I am finished with you, you will know how I have gained my reputation." Angelus didn't waste any time, he lunged at the girl and tried to deliver a right hook, but it was blocked. As his punch was block Angelus didn't see her deliver her punch to him. As her fist connected with his face Angelus could feel more pain than he had ever experience before. But that won't stop him he lunged again, and again his attempts were unsuccessful. She was stronger than he was, he had to adjust. And he had new tricks that the Watcher Council didn't know about.

Angelus knew at that moment that force wouldn't do it with this Slayer. "My turn now" Angelus said as he called on his new teachings, at his new acquired abilities. He gathers  
his hands, and from within it blue flames shot at the Slayer. The moment the  
flame hit her she was propelled though the air landing twenty feet away. A scream resonated through the ally from the burring Alpha Slayer. Angelus approached her kicking her in the stomach sending her flying into the wall.

With new confidence Angelus advanced on his victim "Pay back is bitch aint?" The Slayer hit the wall with a thud. But to Angelus surprise she landed on her feet, her already half burned face beginning to heal. He knew he looked at an already composed  
creature before him. Angelus raised his hands again to deliver another blow, Angelus gathered the energy necessary to shot flames at the advancing Slayer, but this time they seem to deflect off of her. She ran at him delivering a backhand to his face sending him  
to the ground. 

She picked him up as high as she could and slammed him back down to the ground. Without a pause she lifted him back up slamming into the wall, and proceeded to punch him viciously in the face.

Angelus vision started to blur, as he felt blood oozing from his broken nose and jaw. Trying to regain some semblance of control, he tried to deliver a punch to her face, in an attempt to halt her advances, or at best do some damage but it failed. Alpha griped his hand and twisted it behind his back, she pulled upwards breaking his arm and shoulder. Angelus screamed as his face shifted for the first time in the fight.

"My turn again, vampire" Alpha finished driving his head into the concrete wall fracturing his skull. "Is this the infamous Scourge of Europe, more like a ragdoll if you ask me" She quipped finally showing some emotions on her imminent victory.

Angelus refused to go down even if he defying her with every ounce of strength he had, even if couldn't see anything except black, knowing he would be dead if he fell.

With a hard kick to Angelus leg she broke it, turning him around and with another well placed kick at his other leg she broke his knee, finally bringing Angelus to the ground. She flicked her wrist producing a 7" spike from underside of her arm dripping with blue liquid; she quickly stabbed him in the neck.

Angelus howled in pain feeling the liquid start to incinerate him at the point of entry, the poison started a slow painful run through his body.

Angelus knew he was dead if he didn't do anything, but what can he do, he had nothing left, unbearable pain pledged his whole body, he couldn't feel his face anymore, lost his legs, and the use of one of his arms, his situation was hopeless, but he was Angelus the Scourge of Europe, he will not die like this. He will not die like many of his victims pitiful and alone, he will not fall in a dark dirty ally, his death if it ever came will be glorious, it will be in the midst of rivers of blood, it will be the workings of gods, a thing of legend, talked about for millennias to come, and not to this creature, this thing will not defeat him. But what can he do, what's left for him to do?

His survival instincts refused to let him fall to a Slayer he was Angelus the Scourge of Europe, Angelus. In a final desperate attempt, Angelus gathered every ounce of power he had left, everything that he was capable of and threw at this abomination. He launched his unbroken arm towards her chest, with all the power he could gather, with all the new knowledge he had gained. His hand created a vortex of power, flame and heated air a supersonic pop the speed of his hand produces, as his hand connected with her chest he released every ounce of energy he had into her.

The Slayer released him, and staggered back a few steps dazed by the power behind his punch. As Angelus dropped to the ground unmoving, as the abyss started to lay its claim on him, he knew that this was the end, not the one he wanted, not the one he deserved, but it's the one he was going to get. At that moment the only thing he regretted was that he will never lay eyes upon his beloved Buffy again, he'll never see her smile light up her face when she looked up at him, with hope for a love she wasn't sure was returned by her true mate, but still with the belief in him creature or soul, a belief that at the end he'll submit to by her side, he never had a choice, and neither did she. With a last glance at the advancing Slayer he could see her determined look, her hate filled eyes glow with the anticipation of the kill, as her blue veins pulsed darkening with whatever liquid ran through them, which has increased in its flow. Why did he have to fall to a Slayer, if it was to be a Slayer why not his Slayer, why is he dying at the hand of another, it seems funny to him a betrayal in his mind that it wasn't his Slayer that finally did him in. If he had to fall to anyone he knew now he would have been content dying by the hands of his beloved, in her sweet arms. Angelus finally surrendered to the darkness his last thoughts only of his Buffy, not the advancing Slayer.

"Buffy what were you thinking brining in this vampire to my house" Giles questioned his Slayer's motives for bringing in the vampire that was now unconscious in his bathroom.

Buffy turned around to her Watcher and the rest of the group that was standing just outside the bathroom door. "He knows about the new Slayer Giles, we didn't want to dust him in case he had some information we could use." She explained.

"Are you sure that is wise though" it was Wesley's turn to question her now. "How do you know he will answer, what is his incentive for that, he must know that you'll dust him after words anyways"

"That's why you have me, I didn't live with Angelus for years without learning a few tricks" Spike commented with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"No one is torturing anyone here Spike, we'll question him first, and see how it goes" Buffy stated, looking at the waking vampire.

"And why would I tell you anything Slayer" The vampire commented.

"Well let's see, because if you don't, I'll simply hand you over to Spike, how about it huh?

The vampire looked from her to the gleeful Master vampire standing beside her, he didn't know if she would make good on the threat or not but he rather not find out. "I'll talk, but how do I know you won't dust me after, dying is dying Slayer"

"I will not dust you" She said ignoring the look she got from Giles.

"Alright, all I know is that there is a new Slayer in town, she is super strong. She's been taking out every demon she could, and asking questions about you, and Angelus. She is out to get you Slayer, and from what I hear she will not fail." He said.

"Is that all, I might just hand you over to Spike anyways, we already knew that." She said.

"Okay, Okay Slayer. She doesn't seem to have any weapons other than her strength, magical abilities, and the natural weapons from all the demon parts she has, unlike Adam. She only uses her strength that is enhancing with magical abilities. She doesn't go on blood some blue liquid runs through her." The vampire looked at the disappointed look on Buffy's face and started to ramble "A Redhead…long hair…black getup… skinny as shit and strong as fuck…I swear Slayer that is all I know"

"That's all, not much if you ask me?" she hummed as if debating her decisions within her mind.

"Yes" he said.

"Okay" Buffy just turned around and started walking out of the bathroom door.

"Hay Slayer what about our deal?"

"Oh I forgot, Spike" She said and walked out.

Spike just stepped to the vampire making like he was releasing him, and just stabbed him through the hart with a stake.

As everyone stepped out into the living room Buffy said "Well nothing too useful there I gu…ahuuuuau" She screamed falling to the ground spasms and pain raked her body

Everyone in the room ran to her side trying to catch her, but they couldn't Buffy fell screaming in a seizure almost. Red hot pain raced through out her body, her whole body shook with the force of her pain.

"Buffy… are you okay, answer me please. What can we do?" Everyone in the room seamed to cry out worried for the Slayer.

Giles quickly ordered everyone to clear the area, and ordered Xander and Cordy to help him take her to the couch. They laid her down, supporting her head with a pillow. Through all of it Buffy screamed at the top her lungs.

Giles started to examine the tormented Slayer, but he couldn't see anything wrong with her except for the obvious pain she was in. Suddenly he could see the scar on her neck inflamed and throbbing. Turning her head to the other side, he could see the same thing happing to the mark Angelus has placed there. "Spike come here, what is happening to her" Giles screamed at the vampire pointing at Angelus marks.

Spike bent down looking at the marks on the Slayers neck. Puzzled at the turn of events Spike had nothing to say.

"Well, what is it?" Everyone screamed over Buffy's cries of pain.

"I don't know Watcher, I have no idea. But if I had to venture a guess I'll have to say it has something to do with Angelus," Still Buffy cried and thrashed on the couch.

"Oh…god, it isn't enough we have to fear his attacks, now he can torture her from a distance" Willow said her voice lowering with ever word, she put her hand over her face as tears started coming down her face at the unbearable scene she was witnessing.

Tara immediately walked up to her placing a supporting hand on her back guiding her to a chair, trying to comfort her as best she could.

Xander Cordelia Wesley, and Riley stood frozen next the Slayer, not knowing what to do, or how to help. Feeling helpless, and hoping for a miracle to lessen the pain of their protector.

"Is that what's happening here Spike, has he done this before?" Giles yelled at the vampire.

"I honestly don't know, I don't…" before Spike could finish.

Buffy stopped screaming as suddenly as she started, she opened her eyes with tears streaming down her face, she got up and before anyone could ask or do anything, she bolted out the door without a word or a backward glance to the stunned group.

"Spike, you are the only one capable of following her, please go after her, and bring her back if you can." Giles asked the vampire not knowing what else to do, never having dealt with anything similar his only hope was the vampire was fast enough to catch up with his Slayer and figure out a way to bring her back so they could understand what was happening, all he wanted in his life was too keep his child safe, and now it seems that their worst nightmare is coming true.

TBC


End file.
